Love Is A Murderer
by Mini-bleach
Summary: ShizNat - It has been 3 years since Natsuki and Shizuru haven't seen each other. Natsuki is an famous investigator. She's known as 'Kruger' on every crime case, but when she sees Shizuru for the first time in 3 years, how will their encounter go?
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N** - okay, this story was something that I really wanted to do. I was interested in foresic science and stuff so I decided to do it. **ToumaSan** really liked this story because it reminded him of Case Closed. Sadly, I not a genius like the ceators of Case Closed. Anyway, I hope you guys will like it and the good news is that it's actually **long** or longer then my other stories.

**Love Is A Murderer**

**Chapter 1: It's A Crime To Fall In Love With The Same Person Twice**

"Kuga-san, here's a new case for you." Files of folders came crashing on the young investigator's desk, signaling that the boss wanted the job done by her and only her.

"You got to be kidding me, right?" Natsuki looked at him with disbelief.

"No." The statement was clear to the point.

"But sir, I already have a case that I'm working on right now." Angry was raising in Natsuki's voice but she knew how to control her rage.

"I know, but after you're done interviewing Mr. Sawaya in Osaka, I need you to get on to this one a.s.a.p. got that? Luckily, it's also in Osaka." Before Natsuki could protest anymore, her boss Masashi left in an instant towards his office. Sighing in a temporary defeat, she took the case.

Natsuki was given a three week transfer to another headquarter in Osaka to at least get more information on her current case and she was also given a rental car and a hotel suite for her stay. At least Natsuki didn't have to pay for the rental, but the car was crummy. Sadly, that wasn't her only problem.

The day didn't start off right for one investigator. Her boss Masashi Takeda gave her cases and unsolved crimes for her to supposedly complete, she broke up with her boyfriend because he was cheating on her with another girl, and last but not least, the case that she was working on now, had no new leads to find the murderer. The investigator knew that her day would have more problems later on but right now, she might as well take a break.

Natsuki knew that her job was going to be hard so why the hell did she get in to a relationship with some guy, it was freakin' pointless now that she thought about it. "God, why did I bother to get a boyfriend anyway?" Luckily, her relationship wasn't that deep so she didn't really care about the recent break up.

Now seating in a coffee shop in Osaka, Natsuki was flipping through her small appointment book, she sighed as she saw what was on it. Even though it was a note for herself on the crime, she really didn't want to do it but had to.

**Investigate the husband, Tom Sawaya. Since no new leads have been found, interrogate the man until you think you've hit a lead.**

Great, this was the last person Natsuki wanted to see right now. Last time she visited the man, he wasn't in Osaka but in Tokyo, and she was insulted on how she did her job. Heck, it wasn't her fault for not catching the murderer yet so she had no choice but to suspect that it was the husband. Scratch that, it had to be the husband.

"He's doing a damn good job." Natsuki was pissed that she wasn't able to solve this case fast like all the other 'unsolved' cases but this one was different and slightly difficult.

Two years ago, when Natsuki got to the crime scene, she could smell the awful odor that was coming from the living room. She realized that the neighborhood would have to face the horrible reality later in the day. Hearing a hysterical cry, it was the husband, who was getting help calming down from some officers and a neighborhood friend. Taking out a profile from a folder, Natsuki identified the victim as Sachiko Sawaya, Tom's wife. A very pretty woman who worked at a hospital as a nurse and was a part-time student at Fuuka University to upgrade her status from a nurse to a doctor. Mrs. Sawaya, a twenty-eight year old woman was murdered by five gun shots to the body and to make matters even more worst, her head was decapitated. A disgusting sight indeed. Looking closer, Natsuki could see that Sachiko's arm was going to be the next limb cut off. Natsuki could tell because the forearm had a huge gash in it. It seems that the murderer didn't have enough time. Natsuki was informed that there was no sign of breaking in, however, the back door was the only one unlock in the house. It had been a clean get away and there was no trace of evidence that could actually apprehend the criminal. Surprisingly, there wasn't even a foot print near the body that was now surrounded by blood. The victim's body was thoroughly clean of any fingerprints and the gun had no prints on it either. Natsuki checked the gun's serial number but when she did, there was no register user. Natsuki suspected that the murderer used latex gloves and burned them somewhere. She also realized that the murderer was at least seven feet or more away from the victim so that blood spatter wouldn't get on them. Tricky bastard even left the credit cards and money right where they were, in the purse, so robbery was out of the question. It had to be someone close, yet trustful if they can enter the house without breaking it. It had to be the husband but there was no witnesses to accuse him. It was standard business as the husband's clothes was taking in for custody to check for blood stains, but there was none found. Later on, he was given a lie detector but he passed. Well, the lie detector wouldn't exactly tell lies but on how the body functions when answering a question. These test automatically counted him off the suspect list.

"It obviously had to be the husband," growled Natsuki as she took a sip of her mocha. "But, how can I prove that the crime was done by him."

When Natsuki did her research, she found out that Mrs. Sawaya wasn't having an affair or so her friends stated. Was that true? Natsuki was having a tougher time with this case with each passing second. The victim's coworkers didn't seem like the bad type and her patients were willing to corroborate and rumor has it that a man, that appeared to be in his late thirties, early forties, came to the hospital for a while to see her. The workers at the hospital said that the chat was only a few seconds and the two went their separate ways. Usually hellos and byes, etc, so it wouldn't be exactly an affair but still, Natsuki was curious about this mysterious fellow.

The case didn't seem hard but it was getting harder and harder to land a guilty sentence to Tom. When his wife was killed, he was inherited to her life insurance but it was just 50,000 and he didn't spend a lot. He never even stepped in to a casino. To make matters worse, he wasn't even seeing anyone at the time too. No cheating, no gambling, and not even a criminal record. Hell, there wasn't even evidence that led to the man, however, there was a time when Tom Sawaya was fired for mistreating one patient, but that didn't help at all because he got a new job immediately with a big corporation called Searrs, as an accountant in the southern part of Osaka.

Natsuki couldn't help but ponder on how Tom Sawaya was able to get a job so fast after he was fired. Sure the man was smart but still. Looking at the files closely, Natsuki noticed a name that she hadn't heard of before. John Smith, the owner of Searrs, a corporation known for it's deals with American businesses overseas. That's where Tom was working at. What was the relationship that the two hold? John Smith seems like a shady guy. Natsuki decided to get more info on the man after she finished Tom's interview and her new case.

Beep, beep, beep.

"Damn it, well, back to work." Natsuki took out her pager and turned it off. It was time for her to go and interview the husband. Drinking down her mocha, grabbing her belongings and throwing the cup away, she was about to head out the door when she thought she heard familiar Kyoto-ben. Then again everyone has that accent in Osaka. Well, she couldn't tell the difference but this one was different enough for her. This voice actually made the investigator wonder who it was.

"Mou, Eri-chin, you have to slow down a bit." Natsuki stopped in her tracks and couldn't help but feel that same feeling she had in high school back at Fuuka. The voice teased yet it sounded gentle with warmth and comfort. It couldn't be, could it? It was driving Natsuki crazy, she wanted to know who it was but how would she act when she conformed her theory. When trying to find out, she bumped in to that very person with someone else in toll.

"Sorry." Natsuki didn't mean to bump in to the woman, but what's done is done. Lightly brushing off her arm, Natsuki turned her attention to who ever she bumped. One word was able to escape Natsuki's mouth.

"S…Shizuru?" It felt foreign to the touch when Natsuki said that name again, but it also felt like something came back to her and she hated to admit it, but she really missed the older woman.

"Natsuki? Is that really you?" The woman that stood before Natsuki had changed. Her appearance was more beautiful then ever and her hair grew out more. The only thing that hadn't change was her familiar accent. Seeing the gleam in Shizuru's eyes, Natsuki could see a hint of joy and happiness. Did she have that look in her eyes before? Natsuki wasn't quite sure because she was never able to look Shizuru in the eyes from the constant teasing. Maybe she was more happy this way? Whatever it was that gave Shizuru that look, Natsuki wanted her to be happy. Wait, could it be that she's happy to see Natsuki again after all these years? No, that couldn't be it, it had to be the person beside her. Another woman holding her right hand, firm and unwilling to let go.

"Yeah…it's really me." Shizuru smiled at the answer. It felt like years fell away as the two looked in at each other. It looked like the two would never budge from their spots. Natsuki couldn't help but smile as she remembered this feeling in her high school years, however looking closer in to crimson orbs, Natsuki could also see changes. Well, a lot of things could have changed over these three years, and Shizuru is one of them. If she hadn't changed, Natsuki was sure that the older woman would give her a hug instantly with many blushes afterwards. Heck scratch that, the older woman already found someone new to fall in love with and those teases would be for Shizuru's lover and lover only, so no hugs. Natsuki wasn't her lover and she wasn't sure how long the two had been in love but at least Shizuru was happy without her. Right?

"So, how have you been?" Shizuru asked this question with a little bit of a hesitation yet it still had that calm tone. Actually, it sounded even calmer then Natsuki remembered last time.

Sighing, Natsuki would have mention that her life was a living hell but it's not something to get worried about, so she didn't. "Fine, and you?" Natsuki wanted to know how Shizuru was doing after the incident three years ago.

"Well, I'm on vacation now, but sooner or later, I have to check up on my family's other business while I'm here." Natsuki knew that Shizuru would someday get stuck with her father's business even though Shizuru hated working, especially on her free time. Before Natsuki could ask Shizuru how the older woman's dad was, she was interrupted by the woman beside Shizuru.

"Shizuru? Who is this? A friend of yours?" Natsuki almost forgot about the other woman. The woman beside Shizuru was a little shorter and had a darker hair color then Shizuru's. The difference was their eye color, the woman seemed to have baby-blue eyes. "No way, you're the famous Kruger, aren't you?" Natsuki was startled by the sudden question.

"Yes, that's what I've been called at my work. So, who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" Natsuki turned to look at Shizuru, waiting for the older woman to introduce her friend.

"Eri, this is my friend from Fuuka Academy, Natsuki Kuga. Natsuki, this is Eri Schwartz, my…!" Shizuru was cut off.

"I'm her girlfriend. Nice to meet you Kruger." Natsuki was a little upset that Shizuru would chose a foreigner but what Natsuki didn't like the most was that nickname that Eri used, even though it sounded so cool but she decided to let it go. A hand was offered but Shizuru prevented it from reaching Natsuki, confusing her.

"Eri-chin! Stop messing around."

Natsuki wasn't sure what was going on in front of her, but was she wrong about the relationship between the two. If so, she wanted to find that out but sadly, she doesn't have enough time, as she was already late for her interview with Tom Sawaya.

"Well, I better get going, I'm already late." Natsuki gave a little wave to Shizuru and her girlfriend. "It was nice seeing you again Fujino-san." Emerald eyes met crimson orbs one last time before departing. Natsuki opened the door to excuse herself out. "Hope you two have fun." Natsuki thought she said this in her normal voice but she was able to catch a little sadness in it. Hopefully, Shizuru didn't catch this tone but somewhere deep down inside, she wish the older woman did.

"Yeah, you too." Hearing Shizuru say this, Natsuki wondered if the two will ever see each other again.

With that being said, Natsuki left and Shizuru continued on watching Natsuki head towards a run down black Mercedes. If Natsuki saw Shizuru's eyes now, they look like they were pleading for her to stay. Did Shizuru miss her? Did Shizuru think about her all these years? It was hard to tell but not that hard like it was in high school. Then again, Natsuki was young, naïve and hot-headed. She couldn't even concentrate when the older woman teased her. Now, Natsuki was grown up, more mature and calm. A tease can't effect her that much and she understood emotions that were going on around her. Heck, she knew that life comes at you hard, even if you do it to yourself.

"This is just like three years ago." Yeah, leaving without telling Shizuru about what she was up to. Only showing her back towards the older woman without a care. Natsuki didn't start up her car because she was stuck thinking about the past.

**Three Years Ago…**

Shizuru got in to a university in Kyoto and was getting in her family's limousine. Natsuki was there to see her off. Before leaving, Shizuru gave Natsuki one last hug, that felt like it was desperate, and told her that she'll call. Natsuki gave Shizuru a nod that told the older girl that she got the message. As promised, Shizuru had called and Natsuki talked, however, with each passing month, the calls lessen, then it all stopped at once. Until, one final call was made a month later.

_Message 1_

"Natsuki, this is Shizuru, you must be pretty busy at the moment but call me back when you get the chance. Love you and miss you."

Natsuki was going to call her back, but she just didn't. Then two days later, Shizuru called Natsuki to tell the girl that she would see her again.

_Message 2_

"Natsuki, I know I should have told you this soon but I'm coming back to Fuuka to finish the rest of my studies. See you soon."

Sadly, Natsuki wasn't there when Shizuru came back. The greetings that she got was all from her fan girls who found out that the student council president was coming back. Shizuru didn't understand why Natsuki wasn't there so she went to go find out herself. Running in to Mai, she found out that Natsuki had gone to Tokyo to study on anthropology and forensics. Shizuru couldn't believe what she was hearing and ran to Natsuki's room. Arriving at the said room, she saw everything gone. Natsuki brought all her stuff with her, leaving no trace behind. Shizuru wanted to know why Natsuki didn't tell her about her sudden transfer but Natsuki wouldn't even know the answer either. That is until now. Natsuki was scared of her own feelings.

**Present…**

Shizuru couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Natsuki in front of her, looking fit and well. As she stood in front of the young woman before her, she couldn't help but feel that Natsuki matured in the years. Even if Natsuki had changed, Shizuru wanted to run up to the woman and hug her, but she couldn't because she was afraid of the reaction she would receive. As Shizuru was able to talk to Natsuki, she was about to ask about the little black book that Natsuki was caring, but she had to introduce her coworker. However, Eri messed the introduction up for her by saying that the two were dating. That was so a lie, Eri was only her assistant on a business trip to one of the corporation and nothing else. She wanted to tell Natsuki that but the girl left before she could. Saying 'have fun you two', Shizuru thought there was sadness and regret in Natsuki's tone.

"I can help the next customer."

"Come on Shizuru." Eri dragged Shizuru towards the counter to order their drinks. Shizuru and Eri both order their coffee and tea and ended up staying at the shop. Eri started the conversation up on the financial terms on the Fujino corporation but Shizuru wasn't even paying attention. She was too engrossed on Natsuki's sudden appearance and sudden leave. Shizuru was about to go back to the hotel until Eri brought up the subject of Natsuki.

"You're so lucky Shizuru that you know the famous investigator Kruger." Eri-chin couldn't help but giggle in excitement as she was able to see 'Kruger' in real life instead of on television.

Shizuru was a little bit puzzled on the name, "Shouldn't it be Kuga instead of Kruger."

"That's her nickname that everyone has been giving her, even on the news."

"How has she been getting this nickname?" Shizuru was paying closer attention now.

"She got the nickname because she was able to solve cases that nobody else could. She solved the case of the Midnight Sun and the famous case that is nearly twenty years old, Bridal's Fate. Even though she's new at this, she's defiantly made her way to being one of the bests investigators ever. At least everyone's heard of her, I can't believe you haven't heard of Kruger."

No wonder Natsuki had that little black book. Shizuru was amazed at what Natsuki did in between these three years. Wait, why hadn't Shizuru heard of this before? It must be because she was busy with her father's company, so she never had time to watch television. The duty of being the next president of the family business was driving her a little crazy, not to mention tired. "Ara? Is that so?" Shizuru wanted to know more about this news that she wasn't able to find out. "Do you perhaps know where the famous Kruger works at now?"

* * *

Twenty exhausting minutes and Natsuki still couldn't get out any information out of Sawaya-san. He kept with the same story every time she interviewed him. 'I found her like that when I came back from work,' etc. Natsuki wasn't going to give up the case but she decided to put it on hold for a little while longer but at the same time try to keep an eye out on the suspect. Coming back to her car, she drop the old case on the passenger's seat and pulled out a new case that was lying on the dash board. Looking in to it, it seemed that the investigation was already done by someone else. The case was only four days old, so it shouldn't be that hard to figure out. Reading the report that she received so far, it left Natsuki with many questions unanswered.

An American woman was found dead in her house and her husband was on a fishing trip on the time of the murder. Elizabeth Hamasaki was an engineered in aero technology, while her husband, Koji Hamasaki, worked at an organization for the brilliant and he was a business teacher at Mori High. The husband said he called his home to check on his wife but she didn't pick up the phone. He continued to call several times but still no answer. That's when the husband called his friend, Ichitaka Kato, to check up on his wife. Mr. Kato arrived at the house in the evening. The victim's car was still parked in the driveway, and the lights inside and out were still on. No one answered when Kato knocked on the door. He tried the back door but it wasn't a success, he then decided to climb in to an unlocked window to see ifMrs. Hamasaki was okay. Upon entering the house, he yelled out her name several times but never got an answer back. Checking in each room, he found Elizabeth in her room, lying motionless on her bed. There was no sign of robbery and no sign of a forceful break in. Later, using the ship to shore radio, the police called Elizabeth's husband to tell him of the bad news.

Looking at the photos that the photographers took, red ligature marks could be seen, making the cause of death strangulation. The marks on her neck didn't look like ropes but what appear to be cords. The patterns of the cords were remarkably unique. Even if the cords were unique, they weren't found in or out of the house. Reading the files more, the medical examiners estimated the time of Elizabeth's death between Monday night and Tuesday morning, the day of the discovery made by Ichitaka Kato. Three days after her husband left with his friends on the trip.

"I need to go interview the husband." Sighing, Natsuki signaled HQ to request Koji Hamasaki to come to the police station. Looking at the victim's picture, Natsuki also had another plan: she had to see the victim's body herself soon. Jotting that down in her appointment book, Natsuki went off towards headquarters.

Entering HQ, Natsuki was greeted by the other officers and investigators as she made her way towards a room that held Mr. Hamasaki in it. "I'm sorry for making you come out here at such an unnoticed time."

"Not at all. I'll do all that I can to capture the murderer who killed my wife." Even though he said that, he seemed like he wanted to leave, so Natsuki did him a favor and made the interview short as possible.

"Okay, now to get straight to the point. How was you marriage, Mr. Hamasaki?" First thing of interrogation, question about the relation between the husband and wife. It was either good or bad.

"It was…unusual." Natsuki was taken back by the answer.

"Can you explain to me how your marriage was unusual?"

"Well, I was having an affair with her and when I decided to tell her about it, she didn't mind about it at all. I even told her to get involved with someone else."

"Why would you want an affair? You have a smart wife, and a good job. What more could you want?" Natsuki had to carefully listen to what Mr. Hamasaki said next.

"My sex life wasn't that great. I had needs that needed to be…satisfied."

"So is that really why you had that affair?" Jotting down some notes, Natsuki still paid attention.

"That's correct."

An affair, but with whom? "Could you tell me the name of your mistress?" Natsuki was lightly tapping her pen on her book.

"I rather not get her involved with this, Kruger." This was going to be a long day. Natsuki asked Koji why, but he always countered it with the same answer. Trying not to fight with the guy, Natsuki let him go.

Closing the files, Natsuki called her work and told them to call Mr. Hamasaki's fishing trip friends and Mr. Kato to come up to Osaka headquarters in two days. In the mean time, Natsuki had to figure out who Mr. Hamasaki's current lover is. Looking out the office windows, the sun was setting, calling it a slow night for Natsuki. "Time to write my report but I guess I have to see the body later and try to get a few clues on who the mysterious lover is."

* * *

Shizuru was able to find out that Natsuki was temporary working in Osaka at their main headquarters on a case that dealt with a woman found dead in her own home.

Earlier that day, Shizuru stopped by a magazine store and found a magazine titled **Top Investigators**. On the cover, it showed Natsuki in her cool demeanor. Shizuru couldn't help but feel that the look was pretty sexy, although it looked like Natsuki was trying to avoid being caught in the camera. Shizuru lightly laughed and read the article in the magazine about Natsuki.

**If the killer isn't found and you want revenge, well then Natsuki Kuga is the investigator for you. Being the youngest investigator, she's been given the nickname Kruger because she's able to solve any case that you throw at her. Whether the crime took place twenty years ago or it just happened recently, Kruger will give you your money's worth.**

Continuing to read Natsuki's article, one passage caught her interest. **Rumor has it that Kruger has a boyfriend, so those of you who wish to ****woe her with your love, it's far too late for that. If you take a look at figure 2, this could be her desired lover**. Shizuru looked at the picture that supposedly had a man, that was a couple of inches taller then Natsuki, who wore a regular shirt and dress pants, walked oddly close to her. Was the rumor actually true? Shizuru wasn't quite sure, but it could be true, after all, Natsuki could fall in love with who ever she wishes. Closing the magazine, Shizuru wanted to call it a night and she wished she didn't read that passage.

As Shizuru laid on her hotel bed, she wondered why she was starting to have this painful feeling over Natsuki. A long time ago, Shizuru thought that she was already over Natsuki when the girl left her. Shizuru hated the feeling of never being loved, especially from Natsuki. Even though Shizuru had a lot of fan girls who loved her, it wasn't the love that she was looking for. She had given up hope that Natsuki would return the same feeling and she let her love for Natsuki vanish. That changed, when she first saw Natsuki, she realized something in that moment. She still had feelings for her and they were getting stronger then ever, making her agonize in pain. Even though she thought that her feelings for the latter were gone, it appeared that she just kept them locked away.

"Natsuki…" Slowly, Shizuru was able to fall asleep with tear stains down her cheeks. "Ikezu."

* * *

The next day, Natsuki was able to find out who Mr. Hamasaki's mistress was from several people. Her name was Lynn Keada, a coworker at the brilliant organization. Miss Keada usually worked during the mornings so Natsuki would have to wait after Miss Keada was done with work to interview her.

The time was two in the afternoon and Natsuki was able to spot Lynn coming out of the front doors. Now was her chance to get her. "Are you Miss Keada?" Natsuki started off with the greetings and then in to the crime.

"Yes, that is correct." The woman before Natsuki was very beautiful but not as beautiful as Shizuru. When Natsuki wasn't saying anything else, Lynn was about to head home. "I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry."

"Please wait, I need to ask you a few questions about your relationship with Mr. Hamasaki." Natsuki thought she was going to lose the only clue she had so far but surprisingly, Miss Keada was a cooperative person.

"I see, so it has to do with that man." Lynn sighed and motioned for Natsuki to follow her. "I have a son to pick up, so is it okay if we do it at my place?" Giving a slight nod, Natsuki followed Miss Keada towards a perschool, and picked her son up. About ten minutes later, Natsuki was at Miss Keada's place. It was a medium size house, enough for three people to live and a small backyard. Entering in to the house, Natsuki was offered a seat and Lynn put her son in a playpen. "Okay, what would you like to ask me?"

Natsuki took out her appointment book and a pen. "How long have you and Mr. Hamasaki been going out?"

"About a year."

"Did you know he had a wife?"

"Yes, I was aware that he had a wife. We met several times, now that I think about it." Natsuki couldn't help but think it was interesting that she knew.

"If you knew, why did you still have the relationship?"

"I wanted to settle down and start a family and well, I thought that Mr. Hamasaki was the right one for me."

Ding Dong…

The clock struck five in the evening. "Ah, I'm sorry but is it okay if I watch my talk-show."

Natsuki was a little puzzled but she let the woman do as she pleased. "Go right ahead."

Lynn smiled and headed towards her television. When she turned it on, there was no pictures but a very black and white fuzzy screen. "Damn T.V. set." Lynn gave the television a few hits and sighed in defeat as it still didn't work. Surprisingly, even for a brilliant woman, Miss Keada wasn't good at fixing things. "I can't believe that the new RTV cord still doesn't work."

Natsuki watched as Miss Keada grabbed the said cord and tried to fix it. It looked like the cord that was used in the crime. Natsuki wasn't sure because she had to take a closer look. "I can help you with that."

"Thank you." Lynn moved to the side and Natsuki went right to work. Now, being close enough to see the cord's patterns, there was no mistake, it was the weapon used in the crime. Natsuki had to find a way to obtain the cord. "No wonder your television isn't working."

"Excuse me?" Lynn wanted to know what the problem was.

"You see, you have the wrong cord." Actually, it was the right cord but Natsuki wasn't going to give up a good piece of evidence. "You need to buy a new one, so for now, no talk-shows." Hopefully, Natsuki's lie can help her get away.

"Koji-kun said that this cord would work."

Wait, it was Mr. Hamasaki that requested the cord. "So, did Mr. Hamasaki bring the cord to you?"

"No, I had to get the cord myself on Monday at his house." Monday, that was the day that the medical examiners said that Elizabeth was killed.

"How did you get in?"

"With a spare key that Koji made for me." Natsuki wished she was writing this down but she would have to wait until she uncovered more answers from Miss Keada.

"Did you happen to see Mrs. Hamasaki when you arrived?"

"No…although, her car was still in her drive way. When I went in, I called out her name several times but no one responded." Natsuki slowly warped the cord in to a loop. "Then I found the cords on the table and left."

"Do you know where Mrs. Hamasaki might have gone that day?"

"I thought her friends might have picked her up to hang out or something." Natsuki got the information that she needed and the evidence in her hand, now to leave.

"Well, it was nice to chat with you and once you go to the electronic store, tell then what kind of television you have and the problem with it. I'm sure that they will give you the right cord."

Natsuki and Lynn both gave their farewells and Natsuki went back to her car and wrote down the information that she was able to obtain a few moments ago. "Now, time to go to headquarters to see if the cords match with the victim's marks." The case was getting closer and closer to reveal, luckily, Natsuki already knew who the killer was.

Natsuki arrived at HQ, she made her way to where the body was being kept.

The medical examiner gave Natsuki some more notes on the victim's wounds. One information was very important, and it was how the victim's death occurred.

**There is also hemorrhage in the cricothyroid muscles bilaterary with nderlying fractures of the cricoids cartilage.**

It seems that the victim was doing her best to get away from the killer. "Is it okay if you can compare this cord to Mrs. Hamasaki's neck wounds?"

"No problem Kruger, I'll have it done by tomorrow."

"Thank you." Natsuki left to her office, updated her report that she started yesterday and was going to leave until she was stop by the Chief of Osaka.

"Kruger-san, how is the case coming along?"

Natsuki handed him her file. "Fine Chief."

The chief read Natsuki's updated report and finished it in a few minutes. "It sounds like we have our suspect here." "True, but the case isn't over yet Chief, you might be surprised who the murderer is." Leaving a confused Chief behind, Natsuki headed for her suite.

* * *

It had been two days since Shizuru last saw Natsuki, and she decided to see the latter at her job. At first, Shizuru wasn't going to go see the woman since she had to check on her family's other business's condition, however that changed since the business was in top condition. The former manager who temporally ran one of the Fujino's business was already prepared with the visit and gave Shizuru a very quick, organized tour.

Arriving at Osaka's police headquarters, she made her way to the front counter. The place was small compared to her business, so it shouldn't be that hard to find Natsuki as she observed. "Excuse me, I was wondering if I could see Kuga-san personally?" Shizuru gave out one of her polities smiles to the person behind the counter.

"Kuga….oh you mean Kruger-san, right?"

"Yes, that is correct." Shizuru still couldn't get use to the nickname.

"You're just in luck, Miss." The man couldn't help but give a toothy grin. "She just came in not so long ago, although she has an important interrogation to do, so it might be awhile before you could see her personally."

"Is it okay if I wait for her to finish?" Shizuru really wanted to see Natsuki no matter what.

"I guess that's okay, I can let you wait in her office and inform her that she has a guest."

"Ookini." Shizuru followed the man until they reached a small office on the fifth floor of the building. The man left to find Natsuki, leaving Shizuru alone. Shizuru entered the room and waited.

* * *

"So do you mind explaining to me how Mr. Hamasaki was acting on the trip?" Natsuki was already beginning her interrogation with one of Mr. Hamasaki's friends, the other two were still at work.

"Yes, he was acting natural, since he talked to his wife the day before she was murdered."

"Did he used his cell phone or the phone on the boat?"

"He used the phone on the boat the last time I saw."

"What was he talking about?" Lightly tapping her pen, Natsuki was ready to get more info.

"He was talking to his wife about going to the bank and making some deposits."

"Did anyone else come along the trip with Hamasaki besides you, Nekino-san, and Haru-san?" Somewhere along the report, it stated that there were only four people on the boat. Natsuki wanted to confirmed this information.

"My youngest daughter, Hikari, came on the trip with us."

"How old is your youngest daughter, Suzumiya-san?"

"She's about ten." Natsuki wrote this information in her appointment book, after all, this little clue might be useful to Natsuki.

"Thank you for taking your time in coming to headquarters." Natsuki said her goodbyes and left to another room where Ichitaka Kato was, however before she could make it to the room, she was stopped by an officer.

"Kruger-san, there's someone who wishes to see you." The officer gave full respect to Natsuki. "She's waiting in your office as we speak."

Natsuki was a bit confused on who her visitor was but right now she had a job to do. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I get done with this last interview." The man gave her a slit nod and walked away. Natsuki wrote down 'guest' in her appointment book and continued on her job.

In one of the interrogation rooms, Natsuki asked Ichitaka some questions on what he discovered in the house.

"So tell me, Kato-san, how did you know which one Hamasaki-san was in?" Natsuki was relaxing in the chair and in front of her was a nervous Kato-san, surprising, he still corroborated with the police.

"Well, I knew that Elizabeth was in her bedroom because that was the only room closed upstairs." Natsuki couldn't help but wonder 'why' the door was the only one closed.

"Upon entering the room, there was something off about it. You know, anything different then usual?"

"I haven't been in their room before, so I wouldn't know anything unusual." Natsuki sighed as she knew that the case would take longer then necessary. "However, the room did felt oddly cooler."

Her first clue and Natsuki had to know how the room got cooler. "Could you tell me how?"

"I'm not quite sure, but when I opened the door, I felt a rush of cool air come at me. She must have left the air conditioner on for quite some time, then I saw Elizabeth's body and I tried to wake her up but she was gone."

"Do you know what the settings were on the air conditioner?"

"I think it was on the lowest settings." Natsuki solved the crime instantly, getting out of her chair, she concluded the interview over and left a puzzling Kato behind. Now all Natsuki had to do was confirm her theory on who the killer was. Walking out of the room, Natsuki took a look at her notes and spotted 'guest' in one of the pages. She nearly forgot about the visitor but since she wrote it down, she suddenly remembered. Sighing, Natsuki continued on towards her office, she wasn't in the mood for a guest since she wanted to get this cold case over with. She still had to find out who John Smith is.

Coming closer to her office, Natsuki spotted familiar chestnut-hair. Entering in to her office, Natsuki was astonished on who she saw for the second time in a less then a week. "Fujino-san?"

"Hello, Natsuki." Shizuru stated off calm on the conversation. "It seems like your quite busy."

"Yeah, well Fujino-san, that's what happens when you have to find murderers before they start to kill again."

"True." The atmosphere got awkward and it was going to take awhile to recover but Shizuru knew how to do that. At the main company, Shizuru was able to control the mood in every conference that she had, making it a success for every contract and deal made. Hopefully, it was going to be easy but then again, this is Natsuki we're talking about.

"Natsuki, you could drop the formality. We're been friends for quite awhile so I think it's alright for you to call me Shizuru." Shizuru said this in a calm tone. Natsuki was baffled on Shizuru's behavior. She thought the older woman would get mad at her, cry or anything. Looking in to Shizuru's eyes, they were waiting patiently for an answer yet they seemed quite somber.

Natsuki managed to say something but it wasn't any kind of welcoming conversation. "So, do you mind telling me why you are here?"

"Well, can't I see an old friend?" Shizuru was still holding her ground.

"I guess."

As the moment slowly turned awkward yet again, Shizuru wanted to get something off her shoulders as she remembered the article of Natsuki having a boyfriend. "Natsuki?"

"Yeah?" Shizuru couldn't help think that Natsuki might have not really changed because of her behavior. Always right to the point.

"Is it true that…you have a boyfriend?" Natsuki was struck with shock as Shizuru utter the word 'boyfriend'. Wondering how the older woman found out about the relationship, even though she broke up with him, Natsuki decided to avoid the conversation with another.

"No." Came the simple answer that Natsuki gave. "Anyway where's your girlfriend, aren't you suppose to be with her?" Surprisingly, Natsuki was able to ask this in a calm voice.

Shizuru was taken aback by the question but she decided to play along with it, she wanted to know how Natsuki felt about the fake confession. "Natsuki…are you upset that I already found someone else to give my love to?" The question was simple but it still got Natsuki\ worked up. Shizuru could see it in Natsuki's eyes even if Natsuki didn't answer back.

"Look Fujino, I have to solve this case, so I'm cutting our visit short, so if you'll excuse me." Natsuki left the room instantly, even though it was rash of Natsuki to leave all of a sudden, she made it look like the situation was under control. Leaving Shizuru alone in her office, she drove in the beat up rental Mercedes down to the forensics lab to test her theory on the clues she found out.

* * *

"Thank you for your hard work today fellows." Natsuki excused herself out as the tests was done.

"No problem Kruger, we're all glad to help out a famous investigator, such as yourself." Everyone, who helped Natsuki with the tests, all agreed.

It had been four days since Natsuki saw Shizuru in her office, then again, Natsuki was busy doing enormous tests on her clues. She was finally able to wrap the case up as she headed on home. She knew who the killer was and she was going to tell everyone tomorrow at the office.

"Hello, yes this is Kruger, I need you to call all Hamasaki and everyone involved in the case to come in to my office by tomorrow. Please assure them that I have solved the case and that it is important to hear the outcome of the ordeal."

Tomorrow was going to be the big day. It was the day that the killer will be revealed. "Also, can you tell Suzumiya-san to bring his youngest daughter with him as well, thank you."

* * *

By noon, everyone who was interrogated and involved showed up in Natsuki's office that was filled with five officers and the chief. While everyone was coming in, Natsuki had her cool demeanor on followed by her calm voice. "I have called you all today to inform you that I have solved the case."

"Thank God, Kruger please do tell us who the killer is." Mr. Hamasaki held excitement in his voice.

"Very well, the killer is here now, in this very room." Everyone was shocked at the startling confession and all wondered who the murderer could be. Natsuki gave a stern look at Miss Keada.

"That's outrageous!" Mr. Hamasaki was getting upset on Natsuki's theory. "Are you saying that this killer was under our noses all this time?!?"

Natsuki was calm as she answered the question. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Who is it Kruger-san?" The chief was getting tensed as the criminal was going to be revealed.

"It was Mr. Hamasaki who murdered his wife." Some people gave Natsuki weird looks while others were in totally shock as she told them who the murderer was. Miss Keada was especially surprised on the outcome.

"How can that be?" Haru-san was sticking up for his friend. "He was with us on the trip, he called his wife too and the file states that Mrs. Hamasaki was killed when he was still on the trip with us."

"Yeah, so how can I be the murderer if I wasn't even at home?" Mr. Hamasaki was starting to get nervous.

"His wife wasn't murdered on that day that the medical examiner stated earlier, she was murdered three days before she was found, basically the day Mr. Hamasaki left for the trip." Natsuki could see Mr. Hamasaki tensed up as she was revealing his plan. "He killed Elizabeth from strangulation with the RTV cord that he gave to Miss Keada on the day he left for the fishing trip. The cords that I was able to apprehend from Miss Keada's house." Natsuki picked up a bag with the cord, looking at Lynn. "That is why he told you to get the cord, so he wouldn't have the murder weapon with him." Natsuki then paid attention to the audience she was talking to. "We already did an analysis on the cord and the marks on Mrs. Hamasaki's neck. The patterns are an exact match." Everyone was quiet when paying attention to the discovery while Mr. Hamasaki was getting more tense. "Now, after the deed was murderously done, he put her on the bed and turned up the air conditioner in their bedroom. If the air conditioner wasn't running, we would have confirmed the actually time of the murderer, but since Mr. Hamasaki put on the air conditioner before leaving, it slowed down the circulations of the victim's blood, making it like a pause in time but only for three days tops. That's when temporary stiffening actually started to act upon the body. That's why he waited until the third day of the trip so that his friend, Kato-san, could check up on her. Ichitaka, that is why you felt the room was cold." Ichitaka Kato gave a look of disbelief while Hamsakai was surrounded by three officers as Natsuki continued on to her theory.

"Wait, then what about the phone calls that Mr. Hamasaki was making?"

"That's easy, we have a witness about that too." Natsuki tapped Suzumiya's daughter's shoulders, informing the girl that she needed her help. "So, Hikari-chan, do you mind telling everyone what you heard on Mr. Hamasaki's phone call to his _wife_?"

"I heard my dad's friend talking to no one on the phone except the ringing noise on the other line."

Suzumiya was astonished on what his daughter had said. "Sweety, why didn't you tell anyone about this before?"

His daughter gave out an innocent answer. "I thought it was weird and funny when he was talking to no one, and you said to never make fun of people who are weird."

"Tell me, investigator Kruger, what was my motive in killing my wife?" Hamasaki confessed with a cold tone. Mr. Hamasaki's friends were ashamed of what they got themselves involved with as they heard Natsuki explain the motive.

"It was obvious, even though your wife was okay with you for having enormous amount of affairs with other women, Miss. Keada wasn't, since she had your child. I presume that she threaten to end the relationship with you if you didn't get a divorce from your wife. However, if you divorced your wife, you wouldn't have anything to keep with you? When you told your wife you wanted to end the relationship, she didn't want to. Actually, she never wanted to have an affair to begin with. This problem, would lead to a bigger problem with Miss Keada." Natsuki glanced a look at Miss Keada before continuing. "That is why you headed towards the theory of killing Elizabeth so you wouldn't lose anything of yours to your wife and you'll still be able to be with Lynn Keada and your son."

Hearing the motive, Mr. Hamasaki had only one thing to say to Natsuki. "Excellent."

"Men, arrest the man right now." The officers surrounded Mr. Hamasaki and hand-cuffed him when he was trying to escape.

Before Mr. Hamasaki left, Natsuki had one final thing to say to him. "Even though you wanted to satisfy your needs, there comes a price to pay."

* * *

The time was about eight at night and Shizuru did business meeting with Eri by her side to discuss the situation that the company might be heading to. "As you can see, Mr. Miyuki, my family is still looking for a few high expectations in Osaka and I prefer that you meet those expectations."

"Yes, of course."

"Good, now I made some changes that I hope to see soon." Shizuru handed him some papers that discuss about the methods that the business should recommend in order to achieve the high expectations.

"T…Thank you." The former manager hesitated when taking the papers.

Shizuru and Eri left as the meeting was done. "Good job as always Shizuru."

"There's no need for that." Shizuru got in her rental car, a 2007 Limited Expedition. Eri waved good bye as she joined some of the Fujino corporation workers for a night out. Shizuru would have gone out with the group but she really wanted to tell Natsuki the words…

"I'm sorry."

* * *

"Kruger-san did it again!" The officers were cheering the young investigator on as she successfully solved another case. It looked like everyone was going to celebrate another victory for Natsuki but the day wasn't over as Mr. Hamasaki had to be in court for the murder of his wife in the next couple of days. Soon the news will cover the story of the remarkable case that was solved by Kruger.

"Alright, alright you guys. That's enough already." Natsuki was glad and all but she was tired from a hard days work. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Ah, but Kruger-san, you don't want to celebrate your victory?" The workers really wanted her to join them.

"Nah, you guys have fun, I'm calling it a night." With that being said, Natsuki left and headed towards her hotel.

Parking in to the hotel's lot, Natsuki got out of the car and headed towards her suite. She was tired and she needed a break really bad. It was bad enough that she had to stay up late to analyze the test and it was even worse when she couldn't stop thinking about Shizuru. Checking her pockets for her room key, she realized that she must have left it in the locker room. Frustrated and tired, Natsuki headed to one of the workers at the counter. "I'm sorry to ask, but it seems that I've locked the key in to my room. Do you mind if I could use the spare?"

Natsuki was asked about her name and what room she stayed in until she finally got the spare key. "Thank you, I'll return it as soon as possible." Natsuki left towards the elevators.

Waiting for an available elevator, Natsuki saw Shizuru standing right beside her. Great, stuck in the same hotel.

Shizuru was there five minutes before Natsuki arrived. The older woman was done with her final business tour at Osaka. "Natsuki?"

Natsuki never answered and just pretended that Shizuru wasn't even there as more people gathered around them. Once an elevator was available, Natsuki and several other people pushed their designated floor level. With each passing moment, less and less people headed on out. Several more floors later, Natsuki and Shizuru was alone in the elevator. Natsuki looked at what floor they were on and noticed that her floor was the last one left.

Bing, and the elevator stopped at level 54. "Don't tell me, same floor?" Shizuru nodded and Natsuki just sighed.

"I'm heading this way as well Natsuki." Shizuru stepped out of the elevator as she followed Natsuki.

Natsuki continued on walking and it felt like Shizuru was following her. She was getting fed up with it. "Okay, I get that your room is on this level but you could stop following me."

"Natsuki, I'm down this hallway too." Natsuki didn't feel like believing her. She need evidence.

"Prove it." Shizuru took out a room key that read 527, several rooms right down the hall to her. No wonder Natsuki wasn't able to see Shizuru at this hotel, then again, her work was keeping her busy. Giving back the room key, Natsuki continued on walking towards her room. Natsuki was standing in front of her hotel suite but Shizuru was still behind her. Unlocking and opening the door slightly, Natsuki was getting a little annoyed with Shizuru. "What now?"

"May I come in for a few minutes?"

"If that can make you leave faster, then sure." Natsuki's voice held sarcasm but Shizuru ignored it.

"It seems that you have been doing well." Shizuru started to say when she entered Natsuki's suite. Natsuki just sat on the couch followed by Shizuru, with some distance of course. "Although I'm surprised that when you were in high school, you were always disorganized." Shizuru couldn't help but chuckle a little while Natsuki counter Shizuru's own words.

"Fujino-san, we were young back then. I wasn't thinking right and now, well, now I'm grown up, I've matured. I think I can handle any situation now."

"Of course Natsuki. You have mature quite nicely in those _areas_."

"Fujino, this isn't the time to joke." Natsuki lightly blushed but still had her eyes on Shizuru.

Shizuru stopped laughing and knew that Natsuki was right, there won't be a time for jokes. "Natsuki, you said, you can handle any situation, right?"

"Yes."

"But four days ago, you seemed like you wanted to get away from me." There was sadness in Shizuru's voice.

"No, I just needed a break from my hectic job." It really was the true as Natsuki was fed up with the cases she ended up with because of her stupid boss Takeda. "But the good news is that I was able to solve the case."

"That's great to hear."

Sighing, Natsuki had to keep herself up for the time being. "Yeah, and you know what else is great?"

Shizuru couldn't think of anything better then solving a case. "What's that?"

"I broke up with my boyfriend before I came to Osaka." Shizuru couldn't believe what she was hearing. Natsuki had a boyfriend.

"You mean that rumor was true?" Shizuru was a hurt by this since Natsuki's lip made contact with someone else then her own.

"Rumor?" Natsuki was a little confused on what Shizuru was talking about.

"Well, I read an article that said you had a secret lover and…I kind of…" For the first time, Shizuru was actually stumbling on words. Natsuki could easily read the older woman's expressions.

"Were you jealous?" Natsuki's calm voice sent a shiver down Shizuru's body. The older woman love the way Natsuki was talking. Emerald orbs welcomes crimson orbs. Shizuru didn't want to admit it but she also didn't want to lie to Natsuki. "Yeah…I was and I still am."

"Oh?" Natsuki relaxed in to couch and it looked like she was going to fall asleep right on the spot, but managed to talk to Shizuru. "Do you mind explaining?"

"No, that's okay. I should be leaving now so that you can get plenty of rest." Shizuru got up and headed towards the oak door. "Natsuki, don't play too rough now." Shizuru was going to escort her out until she was stopped by two strong arms that made their way in to a firm hug.

"Why…are you like this?" Shizuru watched as Natsuki slowly rested on her shoulders. "You acted like nothing happened at all, Shizuru. Why aren't you mad at me? Why aren't you yelling at me? Do anything to me so I could beg you for your forgiveness."

"Natsuki…." Shizuru didn't want Natsuki to take the blame, and she didn't want to see Natsuki this upset, after all, she was still had feelings for the younger woman when she first laid eyes on her at the coffee shop. Those feelings that taunted her for three years.

"Especially, why didn't you make me stop you, Shizuru?" Natsuki was to the point of showing her weak side but if it was Shizuru, then it was always okay. Shizuru wouldn't tease Natsuki about something this serious.

A long time ago, Shizuru would beg Natsuki to not let herself leave, she would always tell the girl to not play rough with the guys and she would also say those things with love and care in them. Love and care that Natsuki completely forgot about. A feeling that she was never able to get with anyone else except for Shizuru. What had happen between the two all these years? Natsuki wanted to ask Shizuru why hadn't she called or anything, but if she did, then she might have to ask the same questions back. Natsuki wasn't ready to give Shizuru an answer but she would later on, just not now.

"I'm sorry." Shizuru's voice held guilt in them.

"Baka, you shouldn't be the one saying sorry, I should be the one saying sorry." Natsuki tightened her hold on Shizuru.

"Do…you want me to stay with you tonight?" Natsuki slowly shook her head no and let go of Shizuru.

"Sorry, I'm just having a hard time." Natsuki confessed, straighten herself up and told Shizuru that she was going to call it a night. Escorting Shizuru out, Natsuki was happy to get those confusing feelings off her chest. "Hey, Shizuru." Shizuru turned around as she met emerald eyes that were still adorable like a little puppy's. "Give me a call sometimes, it's still the same number."

Shizuru smiled that special smile. "I will, if Natsuki promises me that she'll call back."

"Don't worry, I will." Shizuru gave Natsuki a stern look. "I promise." Natsuki held out her left hand while her right hand was down, it looked like Natsuki was swearing on the law book.

"It's a promise then." With that being said, Shizuru gave Natsuki a hug, but not one of despair like three years ago but of love and content, then she left towards to her own suite.

As Natsuki sat on the couch, her cell was ringing. On a late night like this, Natsuki wondered who it could be, but she didn't have to as she already knew the answer. Looking at her phone, Natsuki saw a very familiar name on it. It appears that Shizuru still kept her old phone number as well, how ironic. Picking up the phone, Natsuki started the conversation. "Shizuru, I didn't tell you to call me now but sometimes later."

"But Natsuki, I still miss you." The Kyoto-ben sounded like a whimper.

"I missed you too." Silence covered on the conversation which made Shizuru worry if Natsuki was still on the line or not.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru wasn't sure if she got the latter's attention but a soft hum was given, confirming Shizuru that Natsuki was paying attention to her. "You know, I still really do love you."

Natsuki couldn't help but smile at the words being said. "You know Shizuru, it's a crime to fall in love with the same person twice, but I'll let it slide this time."

**T. B.C…**

In the next chapter, Natsuki has a new partner. Who could it be? You won't believe who it is. Guesses?

**A/N** - Did you guys like it?


	2. Chapter 2

-1**A/N** - I'm sorry I didn't update fast enough, i was having writer's block. And to try to make it up, i drew a picture for **Love Is A Murderer**. It's only Shizuru so far, since she was fun to draw, but maybe i should have taken my time to color it right, so what do you guys think? i90. photobucket . com /albums/k268/Mini-bleach/shizcolor1copy.jpg **Add** h t t p : / / **before link and take out the spaces**

**ATTENTION!!** - All of you who guessed about Natsuki's new partner, I hate to say this but you all are **WRONG! **But they were good guess. :3 **ALSO** my beta, **Touma-san** didn't beta this because i decided to do it myself. Yes, i thought that i should at least learn from my mistakes so i can improve.

**Chum-sa** - I have very important anounce to you my friend, and it is that **It Started With A Kiss** is so dedicated to you, since you always wanted me to update. So the 2nd chapter is so to you. P.S - I hope this chapter answers your question. Yes, and you are the first one to comment on my story.

**Rainee-chan** - don't worry, i don't expect you to get in to the crime case, just skip over to the shiznat-ty goodies. ;3

**Wakamama** - thanks for sticking to me like glue, like literally.

**Pri815** - Glad you like the title and love the ending, but i hope you love this ending too. ;3

**Nathan5th** - sorry but Takeda's her boss and the boyfriend thing is a mystery to me.

**Glowie** - Yup, Smith does make the girl's lives miseriable. 'Takeda is out of the question since he's her superior (ack! there must be a glitch in the system!)' LOL, you're right, the system is messed up.

**Tsuko-chan** - you're right, it is long, but it would be even longer! Also i'm glad that you like it.

**Kikyo4ever** - yes, it is a good thing that Shizuru is jealous (hint, hint)

**ClassicoDango** - OMG! You're definitely right! Natsuki really did need a warrant to take the cord. I hope i don't make that mistake again, of course, you're help me right? ;)

**Kae** - It'll get even longer.

**List of Romantics** - CONGRATULATIONS!! I know you've been dieing to read **Blind Date** so chapter 9 is so dedicated to you. Ane i do say that 'M' is really _marelous_. ;3 Keep an eye out for it okay?

**Hanazono** - Thanks for liking my other stories.

**Anakin ffx fan** - here's chapter 2

**Firelarc** - sorry i updated a month later after you posted

**Shazu** - your wish came true, even though i updated late.

**Deatheather2493, Colorfulsunrise514, Koalarap, Swarm012, The Thunder Emperor, ManiazAzn, Darkstormkrazer22 **and** Lindred** - Thanks for taking the time to guess Natsuki's new partner, but i guess you guys already read the top, but if you didn't you all guessed wrong. T-T That's okay, I forgive you guys cause i love you all.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVEIWING, NOW ON TO CHAPTER 2 OF LOVE IS A MURDERER!**

When I got back from Osaka, I never expected to have a partner. I didn't need a partner but I couldn't help but fall for him. Don't get me wrong, I'm not cheating on Shizuru or anything, but then again how can I if my partner is a furry, four-legged Doberman.

**Love Is A Murderer**

**Chapter 2: You Lucky Dog**

"You know Shizuru, it's a crime to fall in love with the same person twice, but I'll let it slide this time." Silence covered after Natsuki said those words. It was either Shizuru couldn't believe what she was hearing or Natsuki was actually that good to say something pretty sexy in her detective voice. Shizuru didn't answer back, so Natsuki decided to finally call it at night. "Sweet dreams Shizuru and don't—," before Natsuki could finish her good nights', Shizuru interrupted her.

"Natsuki," there was a little hesitation after Shizuru said the latter's name but Natsuki was able to calm her down.

"Shizuru, take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong or what you want, I won't get mad." There it is again, Natsuki's mature voice that melted Shizuru's heart. Don't get me wrong, Shizuru was already hypnotized in Natsuki's voice, but Shizuru couldn't help but fall in for it more. Not to mention, that Natsuki really had change in to a fine woman.

Taking a deep breath like Natsuki told her to do before, Shizuru spoke out what she wanted to say. "Natsuki, can I…spend the night with you?" It was a simple question that Shizuru asked innocently.

"Wait, aren't you at your suite already?"

"No." Came the simple reply from Shizuru.

"Well, where are you?" Natsuki was a little confused.

"I'm…still at your door. I couldn't bring myself to leave yet." Yes, she was happy to see Natsuki and even more happier that she and the woman were still friends, but now, she couldn't just walk away like that. Silence started to cover and it was making the older woman nervous. Is Natsuki mad? Did Shizuru make a big mistake in asking that question? As Shizuru's mind started panicking, without even realizing it, she heard a click, and the door opened up.

"Sure." Natsuki closed her phone and grabbed Shizuru's hand gently, pulling the older woman in with her. "Just make yourself at home, okay?"

Shizuru was nervous, confused and happy at first when she stepped in to Natsuki's suite again. The older woman was nervous because she didn't know if she could face Natsuki with that manner of confidence, not to mention, if Natsuki would be the one to control the situation in her own favor, and she was confused because Natsuki was more forward then ever. But mostly, she was happy because Shizuru was able to spend the night with the young woman.

"I'm going to get up a couple of drinks." Natsuki headed towards a small refrigerator. "I hope water's fine with you since that's all I got, well, besides white wine."

"That's fine." Replied Shizuru as she sent to the counter by Natsuki. Once close enough to the woman and the mini-frig, Shizuru couldn't help but see a small bottle of mayonnaise. Shizuru inwardly giggled, realizing that even if Natsuki had matured, the woman's appetite still hadn't changed.

"Great." Natsuki pulled two small cups with water and handed one to Shizuru. Like always, Shizuru was graceful when drinking, even with simple beverages, while Natsuki just chugged it down, putting her cup down first. Was it because she was thirsty? No, it just suddenly got hot in here, that was all.

As Natsuki let Shizuru settle down in her suite, she couldn't help but notice that Shizuru had indeed gotten more…sexy. Those fine curves were perfect, not to mention her breast developed very nicely, then again they were already nice to begin with but heck, Shizuru's looks had more of a kick to it then three years ago. Thinking on how Shizuru changed during the years, Natsuki finally figured out the she was stupid for losing contact with Shizuru. Not because of appearance but because of the feeling she was having in her chest when being near Shizuru. Seeing the older woman's back towards her, Natsuki slowly moved in and gave Shizuru a second hug that night. Usually it was Shizuru who would hug her, not the other way around.

Shizuru was startled at first, having to put her cup of water down on the counter, but soon fell in Natsuki's hug. However, this time, this hug wasn't as light as the hug before, it felt like a hug of desperation. This hug actually felt like Shizuru was needed and that she shouldn't leave anytime soon. Shizuru didn't notice but this time, she wanted to cry. She didn't know why she didn't want to cry at the first embrace but it must have been that this hug held more feelings of 'wanted-ness' in it, yet a feeling of content as well. "Natsuki…." said Shizuru, trying to hold her tears back.

"Can we stay like this a bit longer?" Natsuki sighed in to Shizuru's shoulder blades, making Shizuru squirm a little. Waiting for an answer, Natsuki tightened her hold on Shizuru, however, an answer wasn't needed as Shizuru just placed her hands on Natsuki's arms, signaling that it was alright.

Suddenly Natsuki changed her mind and let go of Shizuru's waist. "I…don't want to hold you like this."

Shizuru was stunned and hurt. "What?"

Natsuki turned Shizuru around to face her, calm emerald green looking back at overwhelming crimson red. "Because, I think I like it better if I hold you like this." Now, hugging Shizuru the 'right' way, Natsuki definitely didn't feel like letting go anytime soon. "Yeah, I definitely like this better." Shizuru, on the other hand, held on to Natsuki's shoulder for support, let out a light sob and was hurt a little by Natsuki's small tease. This action startled Natsuki a little.

"Shizuru, are…you crying?" Natsuki's voice held too much care and just enough love in it, if not more.

"Why?" Came the sober answer, followed by a tighter embrace.

"Why what?" Natsuki gently pulled away from the older woman to get a clearer look at her. Once doing so, it seemed like Shizuru was trying to avoid her eyes.

"Why did you leave without telling me?" Came the soft question.

"I thought you were still in Kyoto, so I decided to go to Tokyo to do my studies."

"But I left you a message, didn't you get it?"

"No, I didn't know you would be coming to Fuuka to finish up your studies."

Shizuru suddenly found Natsuki's mistake. "Liar. If you didn't get it, then how come you know what the messages were about?"

Silently slapping, well punching, herself inside, Natsuki was really feeling the pressure from Shizuru. She couldn't believe that a well train investigator, such as herself, made a mistake. At least she knows that the people she interrogated at her work was feeling like this too, maybe even worse. Figuring out an answer to Shizuru's question, Natsuki never got a chance when Shizuru sobbed a little louder.

Trying to contain her cries, Shizuru was really hurt from the fact that Natsuki knew all along but didn't bother telling her upfront that she didn't wand to see her. If Shizuru didn't have such a strong feeling for the latter, she would have surely went her separate way a long time ago. "Why…didn't y…you call me? Why…why d…didn't y-you ….you…" Shizuru couldn't contain her cries any longer. Wet hiccups and sobers were all that covered Shizuru's words.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki, slowly lead Shizuru towards the couch and cradled her in her arms. Watching the woman who barely let anyone see her emotions, including Natsuki, she felt guilt weigh down on her. Natsuki wanted to tell Shizuru the answer but if she did it might make the situation much worse. Well, in her mind that is.

"I..I missed you y-yet…"

"I missed you too." came the reply. Natsuki made it look easy when she said those same three words that Shizuru had trouble getting out.

"A-and I l…love y-you, y…yet." Shizuru was desperately trying to wiped her tears away but more kept spilling out of her eyes. Shizuru couldn't help it, she felt like a child and it hurt her the most when all of her emotions and feelings were now flowing out of her in front of the person she loved. Over three years that she hid her emotions, locking them up so that she wouldn't experience them again. All her work failed and just by one woman.

Natsuki cupped Shizuru's cheek and wiped the tears away for her. "I…love you too."

"You're…y-you're j…just saying t-that." Shizuru bit her bottom lip and avoided Natsuki's look. She couldn't handle it if it turned out to be another lie.

"No, I'm not." Just to prove her point, Natsuki lifted Shizuru's chin, wiped the tears slowly away and took her moist lips in to her own. The kisses were gentle and slow, but they soon got more fierce when Shizuru started to take the lead. Since her feelings were already being poured out, she might as well let all of it out, including the sensual, sexual aspects of it. Hey, why not? Sure it might not be the right time or perfect mood, but heck, who said that timing had to be perfect?

Pushing Natsuki rather roughly on the couch, Shizuru continued on with the make out, running her nails across Natsuki's slides, trying to mark the woman as hers. However, it proved to be tough because of the layers of clothes worn that blocked Shizuru's touches from Natsuki's bare skin. Mentally scolding herself, Shizuru moved her slightly shaken hands towards Natsuki's dress shirt, struggling with the buttons that taunt the older woman.

Natsuki, on the other hand, was blushing a bit, okay maybe more then a bit, and was amused on the inside at how Shizuru was fumbling with the buttons on her shirt and at the same time, she was satisfied about how much emotion Shizuru held in to the kiss. As the two pulled away to breath, Natsuki chuckled a little. "Shizuru, let me help you a little." Natsuki took one of her buttons but was immediately swatted away from Shizuru's hand.

"L-Let me do it." Demanded Shizuru who was really focused on getting Natsuki stripped down. So far, Shizuru seceded in undoing two buttons, revealing Natsuki's collar bone and a camisole. Two down, now, five to go. "Damn it." Whispered Shizuru. God, she was tempted to just rip off Natsuki's shirt. Maybe she should.

It was cute that Shizuru was focus to have sex with her, and did Shizuru just say 'damn it'? Okay, Natsuki never heard Shizuru curse a little, so that's definitely a keeper to remember. Looking at the woman on top, it seemed like Shizuru was more focus on her buttons then her actual being. Sighing, Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru and brought her down in to a hug. "Shizuru, calm down, we have plenty of time tonight."

"Y-yeah, but…" Natsuki hushed Shizuru for a moment.

"I told you, we have plenty of time." Natsuki tighten her grip on Shizuru. "Anyway, it's not like I'm going to disappear."

Shizuru snuggle against Natsuki, making sure that this wasn't a dream or a very horrible nightmare. "Y-You did before."

Those words shot Natsuki in the heart, making her grip tighter on the older woman. "If…I told you 'I'm sorry', I guess it wouldn't help, would it?" Natsuki lightly drew circles on Shizuru's sides. Shizuru shivered due to Natsuki's touches. The older woman couldn't believe that Natsuki held this much power over her. Why? Well, Shizuru didn't want to say 'no' yet she didn't want to say 'yes' either and the touches weren't making it easy either.

"Maybe another kiss would help if an 'I'm sorry' can't?" Before Shizuru could focus on what Natsuki had said, the younger woman lean in to capture Shizuru's moist lips. Natsuki would have intensify the kiss one way or another, but that wasn't going to happen.

3...2...1...**beep, beep, beep**. Natsuki and Shizuru were startle about the noise, but it happened to be Natsuki cell. If Natsuki had a choice, she would have thrown the phone against the wall, maybe even chuck it out the window but it must have been an important call if she received it this late at night. Natsuki cursed inwardly because she had no choice but to answer it. "Sorry Shizuru."

Opening her cell, it was a text from work. **Yo Kuga! Missing out on the party, every1 wishes u were here. Don't forget about work tomorrow.** The message seemed little it was sent in from one of the workers at headquarters. Natsuki would defiantly have to beat who ever it was that sent the text. That was such a mood spoiler.

Looking at the message as well, Shizuru wasn't happy about the interruption but what's done is done and it just ruined the setting.

"I guess we should go to sleep, I still have to go to the office tomorrow morning." sighed Natsuki, as she got up and went to her room, waiting for the Kyoto beauty to come. Looking back at the couch, Shizuru was still there, fluffing the couch pillows. "What are you doing?"

"Making the couch at least comfortable to sleep in." stated Shizuru.

"I never said to sleep on the couch." replied Natsuki.

"Then where am I suppose to sleep?"

"One thing for sure, you are definitely not sleeping on the couch Shizuru." Natsuki went towards Shizuru, grabbed her hands and lead her toward the bedroom. Shizuru was about to protest but Natsuki was ahead of her. "Don't you dare make an excuse not to sleep with me."

Shizuru couldn't help but giggle at Natsuki show of affection.

Shizuru was already on the bed and Natsuki was getting in to more comfortable clothes to sleep in. Well, mostly the camisole and panty that she was currently wearing. Hearing shuffling of random clothes, Shizuru couldn't help but have a blush on her cheeks. Did Shizuru always felt this hot being in the same room as Natsuki? In high school, Shizuru would always take Natsuki shopping for lingerie, causing a change of clothes, that she was luckily able to see Natsuki's toned body, but that was so long ago, that Shizuru nearly forgot about it. Back in those days, Shizuru's heart would beat a steady rhythm when Natsuki changed in to sexy lingerie, but now, now her heart was pounding like a machine gun while Natsuki was only changing in to ordinary sleep wear. God, the seconds were like hell. But what terrified Shizuru the most was what would happen when Natsuki was just less then a couple of inches away from her in bed.

Sliding in, right next to Shizuru, Natsuki realized that Shizuru was still in her normal clothes. Well, the older woman's jacket was on a chair, and basically everything else was still on. "Shizuru, change your clothes, you can borrow some of mine….or better yet, take them off and wear nothing at all."

Shizuru was amazed about Natsuki's tease but decided to ignore her and shifted in her spot. "It's alright Natsuki, I'll be fine."

Natsuki sighed at the answer. "This can't do."

Shizuru didn't know what Natsuki was talking about, but somewhere along the line, she guessed it was her clothes. Trying to get comfortable, Shizuru was about to fall in to a slumber until she felt warms arms around her, making her shocked. "Natsuki..!"

"Shhh… calm down." Natsuki was only inches away from Shizuru's right ear, and the heat was getting to Shizuru. Amazingly, Shizuru held her ground. Natsuki slowly put her right arm around Shizuru, but not all away around Shizuru's waist. Slowly undoing Shizuru's blouse button, Natsuki wanted Shizuru to be out of those business clothes.

"Natsuki." Shizuru was giving the younger woman a warning before continuing any farther.

"What?" asked Natsuki innocently. "Anyway, take off your skirt. It's not like I'm going to bit."

"Oh? Would my little puppy bit me?" Instead of an answer, Shizuru herd a zipper go down and felt her skirt slide off of her. Shizuru didn't have enough time to stop the undressing since it seemed like Natsuki had the upper hand or maybe Shizuru didn't fell like doing anything to prevent the action.

"Well, _your_ little puppy wouldn't give you bits but kisses instead." Shizuru lightly giggled as Natsuki rubbed her head against her upper back, somehow, light kisses were also made, however the rubbing and kisses stopped as Natsuki said something that startled her.

"Also, as a woman, I know sleeping in a bra is so not comfortable." Tracing with her fingers along Shizuru's back, Natsuki was able to find the hook. As skillful as an investigator Natsuki was, she was not so skillful in the art of unhooking bras. "Shizuru…you could help out anytime now."

"Ara, ara? Natsuki, I never noticed you were in the mood." No answer was coming out of Natsuki, making Shizuru worried that she might have pushed it quite far. Oh, was she so, so wrong.

"Now, that you mention it, I really do want to continue where we left off." Natsuki suddenly turned Shizuru on the bed so that the older woman was lying on her back and was being pinned by Natsuki. Thinking how she became more of the confident, forward-type, Natsuki couldn't help but look at Shizuru with love and wait….was there lust? Since Natsuki saw Shizuru in a heartbroken state, Natsuki wanted to, at that moment, make all those pain disappear.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru said in a small tone, however it didn't catch Natsuki's attention as she was too focus on what lied before her. What Natsuki was interested at the moment, happened to add more on to Shizuru's sexy appearance. Shizuru's clothes were a little messy and ruffled, that happened to be Natsuki's mistake when she was trying to get the older woman out of her bra, but now it so scream out _BAD GIRL_ at Natsuki. A little clearage could be seen, showing how heavy Shizuru was breathing. It was intoxicating Natsuki's mind at the sight, while Shizuru's hair was sparred out on the bed. Natsuki needed to calm down fast but how?

"Sorry, Shizuru." Natsuki gently traced Shizuru's cheeks and moist lip. "I think I'm falling more in love with you all over again."

Shizuru really loved the touches that Natsuki was doing, not to mention that Natsuki's cami would be a hell of a lot easier to take off then the dreadful buttons from before, and so would the latter's panty. "When did you start to realize that you were in love with me?"

"When I moved to Tokyo, I realized I missed you." Natsuki leaned down and took Shizuru's lips in to hers.

"Really?" Said Shizuru when she took in some air. A hum was given as an answer and Natsuki was continuing to kiss down her jaw line, then the crook of her neck. While doing so, Natsuki's hands were undoing what was left of Shizuru's buttons. Shizuru was so jealous that Natsuki could easily undo her blouse. "I realized I missed you too Natsuki , that's why I came back to Fuuka, but you weren't even there, only my fan girls. Even when you were gone, I still kept thinking about you."

"Sorry." came the breathless reply from the soft lips that Shizuru adorn, then it was back to business on her body.

"Were…ah….you still thinking about me when you were in Tokyo?"

"No, I was trying to forget about you, but then—!" Shizuru pushed back Natsuki roughly, and was on the edge of crying.

"Natsuki….how could you?!"

"Shizuru, you didn't even let me finish!" Shizuru got up and was about to leave, but wasn't able to as Natsuki grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on the bed. Straddling the older woman with her legs. "I-Idiot, you can't just leave like **that**." When Natsuki meant **that**, she meant Shizuru's unbuttoned blouse, her bare half body and a few hickies that could be seen.

Shizuru blushed at Natsuki's words yet she was angry and hurt at the same time. "Oh, so you want me to leave?!"

"N-No! I don't want you to leave. I want you to let me finish first." Sighing, Natsuki looked at Shizuru and gave her a reassuring look that meant 'it's-good-info-not-bad'.

Shizuru didn't know what to expect out of the outcome but she decided to let Natsuki explain what she meant by 'I was trying to forget you but—'. "Fine, I'll listen but it better be worth it."

"Don't worry, it's worth it." Natsuki smiled and brought her lips down to claim Shizuru's, however, Shizuru turned her head to the side, making Natsuki kiss her cheek instead, waiting for an explanation from Natsuki. "Well, of course you already know that I had a boyfriend before, right?" Hot breaths were next to Natsuki's left ear.

Shizuru slowly shook her head, yes.

"And I did tell you that I already broke off the relationship with him, right?"

Again, another nod from Shizuru.

"Do you know why?"

"No…" came the hesitated voice.

"Well, besides cheating on me with another girl, I never really cared about him anyway." a simple answer for every couple.

"Wasn't it because of your busy job?"

"Yeah, my mind was always focus on work." Sighing, Natsuki could still remember working with some colleague on their cases right after she was finished with hers. Oh well, Natsuki couldn't really blame the guy for breaking up with her, maybe that was why Shizuru left Natsuki, because she didn't pay enough attention to the older woman, much least anyone.

"So, Natsuki would focus all her attention span on her work instead of me?"

"No!" Natsuki wasn't sure if she was going to win at a losing battle but miracles do happen, even if they're out of the blue. "Anyway, like I said before, all I could think about was you and only you. It was getting harder and harder to forget you, so I gave up on that idea."

"Natsuki…" Shizuru was touched about Natsuki's speak.

"Also, I'm right here and not at work, right?" Natsuki couldn't help but grin at the question she asked Shizuru.

"Yes." Shizuru couldn't help but think that they were paying twenty questions.

"Then focus on this moment and make love to me." Instantly, Natsuki drove down on Shizuru's lips and pulling off Shizuru's dress shirt, revealing a very nice bra.

Leaving butterfly kisses along Shizuru's creamy white chest made Shizuru give a small moan that Natsuki catch while pressing the kisses harder. "Ara? I wonder if I'm any good at this?" questioned Natsuki trying to imitated the Kyoto voice, while she moved down Shizuru's limited addition 2005 winter collection of Victoria's Secret a little to make more trails of kisses.

"Y.. yes." came a restless, sexy Kyoto-ben that Natsuki was now terrorizing at the moment. "Yes, you are." Shizuru had to keep her hand on Natsuki's head to signal her to keep going.

"Aren't we eager?" With that in mind, and a satisfied Natsuki, she began pushing down more of Shizuru's bra, slowly exposing the creamy skin for her eyes only. Shizuru held her breath, as Natsuki kissed her way down, tasting each new inch of skin that was uncovered.

Coming closer and closer to Shizuru's 2nd most precious sweet 'spot', Natsuki had to stop as Shizuru's moan got louder and louder.

"Shizuru, you have to keep quiet or all the other guest of this hotel will complain about our _interrogation_."

Oh God, that detective voice. Shizuru was definitely going to ask Natsuki to use it on nights like this but she couldn't because it was getting harder to lighten up her moans. After all, Natsuki was getting closer to tasting her erotic nipples. Obeying Natsuki's rule, Shizuru tried to lessen the moans by covering her hands on her month, as the latter continued on her action but that proved useless.

"This won't do." Said Natsuki and went up to cover Shizuru's month with a kiss, stopping the moans that were echoing around in the bedroom.

Shizuru moaned in to Natsuki's mouth, unable to deal with the intense sensation she was feeling right now. She couldn't take it any more that Shizuru decided to make the next more, by grinding underneath and against Natsuki, while running her hands on the side of Natsuki's waist, bringing her fingers on the hem of Natsuki's underwear. Her actions were completely stopped by Natsuki.

"Na uh, sorry but I'm still not done yet." Grinned a lustful Natsuki, while taking Shizuru's hands off of her.

Brushing against Shizuru's left ear, Natsuki added more love and sexiness in her comment that made Shizuru blush. "I bet you taste really good." Natsuki lightly ran her hands down Shizuru's outer thigh.

"Bet…better then your mayo?" Asked Shizuru who was in the hands of her seductive tormentor.

Natsuki was surprised that Shizuru still knew her addiction to mayo, then again, it must have been that Shizuru was able to peek in to the mini-frig.

"I'm not really quite sure, let me get back to you on that." grinned Natsuki as she watched Shizuru's chest rising and falling quickly as her breathing recovered. The rest of the night was pure bliss and well, we'll leave it at that. Since the two seal the deal, they were a finally a couple. **(**sorry, sorry, you can kill me later since I can't write sex scene**)**

It was the last day for Natsuki in Osaka. In just a few hours, she would be getting on her flight to Tokyo and she couldn't wait to get back home. A lot had happen in the past three weeks, she was able to meet Shizuru to catch up on old times, solve a crime and send the killer to jail. No interruptions were made, A.K.A. Eri Schwartz, even though the woman and Shizuru were able to visit Natsuki at headquarters a few times. It was a great way to spend some time even if it wasn't romantic. Luckily, Shizuru and Natsuki were able to lose sight of Eri, so that the two could spend some time alone together, not to mention the horrid men who kept gawking at Shizuru's lascivious form. The news crew also managed to interview Natsuki about the murder case before she left as well.

Luckily, Natsuki didn't pack that much stuff with her to Osaka, which made it a lot easier for her to organize. Natsuki adjusted her suit case in the rental car and headed off to Osaka Police's Headquarter.

"Come back anytime Kruger." The chief gave her a solid smile and handed her a little trophy for her hard work in solving Elizabeth's death. The trophy was a little plaque that had her name written in it and said the case's code name, **Subzero**. Natsuki had to admit that the code name for the case was perfect for the crime. Maybe a little too perfect.

"Thank you Chief."

Heading towards the airport parking lot, Natsuki checked in the rental car, got all her stuff out and headed to gate 17. The time was 2:50 P.M. and Natsuki still had over an hour to kill some time. Grabbing a seat near the gate, Natsuki decided to spend her time resting. Looking around, there wasn't a familiar figure to greet her farewell. "I guess I should have told her that my flight was today." Natsuki knew it was an unwise choice for her to not tell Shizuru, but Natsuki didn't want Shizuru to waste her free-time seeing Natsuki off at the airport.

Just near by her, it appeared there was a television showing the news. The news was talking about the crime that Mr. Hamasaki did, that Natsuki solved.

"Today, in recent news, Mr. Hamasaki has been sentenced to 60 years in prison without the possibility of parole." The reporter sounded professional and serious, but then she sounded a bit happy when mentioning Natsuki, a.k.a. Kruger. "Kruger-san did an amazing job yesterday when telling the jury of the evidence used in the crime." As the news kept going on, the staff was able to get Natsuki on camera in court, revealing Mr. Hamasaki's motive. Seconds later, the camera was able to get the jury's faces. They were shocked when Mr. Hamasaki told cold-heartedly that Natsuki was right about everything. The motive, the step-by-step crime and the suckers that fell in his trap. The jury made their decision in less then an hour and announced him guilty of first degree murder, and will be sentence to 60 years in prison, however it wasn't official since Mr. Hamasaki's crew was trying to get him a lighter sentences, which in two days, they failed at that goal.

Ring, ring…

Natsuki's phone was ringing, making the woman stop watching television. Even though Natsuki still wanted to watch the news, the name on her caller I.D. made her forget about it. "Okay Shizuru, what is it now?" Natsuki pretended to sound like nothing was wrong.

"Natsuki, why didn't you tell me you were going back today?" Shizuru's voice was filled with concern and it sounded a little hurt.

"How'd you know that I was going back today?" Natsuki knew the obvious answer, since she is an investigator.

"When I went to headquarters, the Chief said that you were already gone for your flight back home." Shizuru was calm but it must have been because she was a populated street. Sooner or later, Shizuru would end up somewhere quiet, like in her hotel room.

"Sorry, I thought you might want to enjoy the rest of your vacation without any interruptions. You know, rest and relaxation." Natsuki said this in a calm voice but her voice held a little bit of a tease. Natsuki didn't mean to sound like that but it was pretty cute with Shizuru's worried behavior.

_Click_

The sound of a door was closed and the noises in the background were gone, Shizuru must have found a quiet place or either that, she was in her room.

"I can't rest and relax if I know I can't see you again." So that was the problem, Shizuru was afraid that she would never be able to see Natsuki. The two were able to make up for their differences, but since Natsuki had to go back to Tokyo, what would happen to the two now? While Natsuki was thinking about what would happened, she was interrupted with quiet sobers. Is Shizuru really crying?

"Hey, hey, don't cry Shizuru." Natsuki hated it when Shizuru was upset and on the verge of crying, even if it was fake, however, this time, the light sobers weren't fake. Natsuki could tell and it was slowly tearing her heart up. Even though Natsuki hadn't seen Shizuru for nearly three years, and she was trying to forget about the latter, her heart couldn't and would always remember Shizuru's expressions, wither good or bad. "Here, I'll make you a deal. If I get a chance, I'll visit you or you could visit me." Natsuki wasn't sure if Shizuru got the message but Shizuru hummed, giving Natsuki a confirmed deal. Giving Shizuru her address and her office suite and phone number at Tokyo Police Headquarters, Shizuru was given permission to come visit her even when she was working on a case, that is whenever the Kyoto beauty got the chance. Which, Shizuru plans to make some time in to her already busy schedule, after all, she really did want to spend time with Natsuki and there was a lot of catching up to do.

"Call me when you get back home." Even though it was a request, Shizuru made it sound like a demand. Natsuki didn't mind if Shizuru made her do things, heck, she wouldn't even mind if Shizuru was her Chief back at Tokyo, after all, Takeda was damn annoying.

"Yeah, I'll call you but if it's really late, then I can't." Natsuki really was worried about Shizuru and it wasn't that important if she made it home or not. On the other line, Shizuru was a little confused.

"You don't have to worry about that Natsuki." Truth be told, Shizuru was already use to going to bed late from her family's company and raising up early in the morning the next day. "Just call me, please?"

It was pointless in arguing with the woman so Natsuki complied. "Okay, I'll call but if I interrupt your sleep, you can't blame me."

"I won't." came the soft reply.

**Gate 17, Flight 205 is ready to board, I repeat, Gate 17, Flight 205 is ready to board**.

Natsuki didn't know how to end the conversation since her flight was being called. "Okay, Shizuru I have to get going, so I'll call you when I get home okay?"

"Okay." The voice on the other end sounded like she didn't want the conversation to end, it actually made Natsuki feel bad..

"Shizuru?"

"Yes Natsuki?"

"I love you." Shizuru was about to cry and wished that the actual person was here in front of her instead of on the phone. It was like heaven when Natsuki said those three words but it would feel even more heavenly if she was able to see the woman.

"I love you too." With that, the call ended and Natsuki kept her end of the promise when she arrived home and well, Shizuru was more hype when receiving the call from her lover.

"You got to be kidding." Taking some files left in her mail box at Tokyo's police HQ, which were like twenty different things that Natsuki didn't really want to know what it was at he moment, she sighed as she headed towards her own office, not a temporarily one, like in Osaka. Somehow, Natsuki wished that she was still in her bed sleeping with Shizuru, but sadly, she had to go to work the very next day, which was today and Shizuru was at least a thousand miles away from her, if not more. Upon heading to her office, Natsuki notice a tail wagging though the window. Wait, a tail? Opening the door slightly, it was abruptly pushed back and bang, Natsuki was on the ground. All her stuff were scattered., but luckily, the smaller envelopes were wrapped up in a rubber band.

"Ah, wait a minute boy." Natsuki was struggle to get whatever was on her, off. "Calm down, why don't ya."

Whatever was on top of her, wouldn't stop licking and didn't seem to budge. "Okay, okay, I give up." Natsuki didn't like to admit defeat but she didn't want to get any more saliva on her face.

"My, my, my, the famous Kuga admitting defeat to a K-9, I can't believe it." Seating in one of the chairs for clients, sat a woman who wore headquarters' main uniform, signaling that she was an upper superior. The older woman had blackish-gray hair and she wore red glasses. The woman's eyes were green but not like Natsuki's. Natsuki lightly blushed at the words 'defeat'. Sure she knew it was a joke but she still couldn't help it from coming, other then that, she really loved dogs.

"Lena-san, please assure that I know how to handle **this** kind of situation." Okay, right now, the famous investigator was having a tough problem with the dog but in a few moments, he calmed down, letting Natsuki pick up her mail, flop them on her desk and take a seat in her chair. Lena couldn't help but giggle a little.

Lena Yumemiya, an investigator, like Natsuki, except she has more experience then the younger one, has been in the force for nearly ten years. A very big difference from Natsuki by eight years. She might not look like it, but she is one heck of a fighter, even though behind those glasses, she looks like every woman, but even more beautiful. Or maybe even more stunning then Shizuru. But, Natsuki would never betray Shizuru…anyway, even though Lena is in her late thirties and early forties, she looked quite young for her age. The older woman is known as the Lofty Crimson Jade on every crime case she's been put up with. The cases that Lena has been assigned to has been ranked S class or higher, noting that these cases will involve your life dangerously. Solving the crime clearly and quickly so that her life isn't out in the open, while leaving no traces of evidence uncovered, after all, Lena is an expert at her job and at forensics and analysis. Then again, that is what you were expected to get from the Lofty Crimson Jade.

To Natsuki's surprise, Lena was the mentor assigned to her in Tokyo University. It was actually rare for Lena to teach a student because of her upper rank cases and because of her daughter, Arika Yumemiya. There were too many things to take care of, however, Lena would always find a way to make time. Of course, Natsuki held respect for her mentor and saw Lena as a role model for an investigator and a mom since the very first moment she was taken in for a job as a rookie at Tokyo Headquarters. Lena would guide Natsuki in to anthropology and forensics at school and even at headquarters to sharpen up Natsuki's skills. She even taught Natsuki about the possible outcome of how every case could end by looking at your surroundings and by thinking like the murderer himself. After all, there is more then one way to commit a crime.

"Congratulations on solving another case Natsuki-chan." Lena was amazed with Natsuki's skills in finding the murderer in three weeks.

Natsuki didn't like the suffix 'chan' but if it was Lena or Shizuru, then she would let it slide. Good thing Shizuru would never use 'chan' in her name. "Thank you." Like always, Natsuki was impressed that Lena was always the first person to give her congrats. "So, is Arika doing okay or is she acting like a complete airhead again?" Natsuki wasn't trying to sound mean, but Arika was usually an airhead but in a good way. After all, being the daughter of Lena Yumemiya, the girl was actually smart.

Lena giggled at the thought of her own daughter being a little unusual but it was because of a certain someone. "She's doing fine, although she spends most of her time with Nina."

"Clinging on to Nina, huh?" Both woman laughed at the statement since it really was true. After or before school, Natsuki never saw the two separate from each other except when it dealt with going home. Now and then, Nina would casually spend the night with Arika or vice versa.

"Yes, she has been clinging on to Nina for quite sometime, maybe more then before. It's like they're getting ready for a wedding."

"Lena-san, you shouldn't say that." said Natsuki. "You should just send them off on their honeymoon since they seem like they're already married to begin with. Although, Arika wouldn't even know."

"Natsuki!" Both woman laughed at their jokes about the two girls.

At the Wales residence, two girls were studying and listening to the radio in the family living room, until a certain brown hair girl shivered for no reason. Of course this action wasn't missed by the other girl.

"Arika? Are you okay?" asked Nina.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just cold." replied Arika as she wrapped her arms around herself. Nina looked at what Arika was currently wearing. Only in a light t-shirt and shorts, Nina could understand why Arika shivered. The air conditioner could be the problem for the coldness since it was on. Oh, Nina, Nina, Nina, you silly little girl, if only you knew the real reason.

"I'll go fetch you something warm to wear." Before Nina could go get a sweater for Arika, the said girl decided to fix the problem by herself, by dragging Nina on top of her on the couch.

"What are you doing?!" yelled a frantic Nina as she struggled to free herself from Arika, however the more she struggled, the more tighter the embrace was.

"I wanted a different source of warmth." came the simple reply. "Anyway, I like it better this way."

Nina was going to deny a childish reason but she couldn't help but fall for Arika's stupid grin. Oh how the mighty fallen, well, tough luck. Sighing, Nina let Arika do as she wished.

Nina Wang, the daughter of Sifr Fran Wales and Bruce Wales. Lena known Sifr since middle school and the two became best friends. Later on, Lena introduced Bruce to Sifr. How Lena met Bruce Wales was because he use to be her crime fighting partner in headquarters, however, on one of their S class case, Bruce was brutally killed while trying to save Lena. Sifr was torn apart since her husband's death, while Nina was too young to even understand the dreadful situation. On the day of Bruce's funeral, Lena vowed on his grave to protect Sifr and Nina.

Compared to Nina, Arika wouldn't stand a chance but then again Nina was always a softy when it came to Arika. For all that Natsuki knows, Nina was never a push over until she met Arika. Their meeting wasn't all fun and games but crazy outbursts and unexpected correlations. Sadly, that would be another story to tell.

"So what are you doing in my office Lena-san?" Natsuki carefully observed the older woman before her, after all, it can't be the only reason that Lena was here.

"I'm here to let you meet your new partner."

"I don't really need a partner Lena-san." It was true, up until now, Natsuki didn't need a partner because she always got the cases done by herself. Natsuki was a little confused on **who** her partner would be since there wasn't anyone in the room except Lena and the K-9 that was a few feet away from her. "Out of curiosity, who would be my new partner anyway?"

"Your partner is sitting over there." Lena pointed at the K-9 sitting close to the office's door.

"Are you serious?" Natsuki's voice held excitement in them that Lena caught. It looked like Natsuki was going to except the offer but the younger woman didn't. This action made Lena a little disappointing.

"Of course." There was a reason that Lena wanted Natsuki to have a partner but right now, she waited until Natsuki made up her mind about having a K-9 partner or not. Too bad for Natsuki, Lena was skilled in another category that helped her out in her high ranked cases, it happened to be reverse psychology. "But since you don't want a partner, then I have no choice but to let someone else have him as their sidekick."

Natsuki still wasn't fazed. "Maybe I should give him to Juliet." This statement caught Natsuki's attention.

"No way, not her." Lena did it again, after all, her skills never failed her. "If you give him to her, he'll never be a normal dog ever again."

"Then it's settled, starting today, he's all yours." Lena gave Natsuki a winning smile.

Natsuki blinked a few times and realized what happened. "You used Nao on me just to get me to have a partner."

"It works every time, Natsuki-chan." Natsuki sighed in defeat and well, Lena was right. Every time Nao, also known as Juliet in Okinawa's police headquarters, was brought up in a conversation at Tokyo's HQ about how she solved a case, Natsuki had to prove that she was the best investigator around by solving more complicated cases. Natsuki always wondered how Nao ended up as an investigator as well, but Nao had her own reasons, or so Natsuki thought.

"Now, tell me what your new partner's name is."

"Wait, he still doesn't have a name yet?" Natsuki gave a puzzling look at the dog as she motioned him towards her. The dog obediently followed to the command.

"Of course, all I've been calling him is 'partner' and well, 'him'." That was true, all this time Natsuki never knew his name and Lena never mentioned his name either.

Ruffling the K-9's head, Natsuki pondered on what to name him. "I think I'll call him Duran." Natsuki decided on this name because of her earlier dog, also named Duran, when she was just a child. He was always by her side and kept her company through the worst and the best of times. Now, looking at the dog before her, Natsuki knew that this K-9 would do the same but just a little bit different, since now, he would be involved with assignments and various cases.

"Duran…" Lena was testing out the name of the dog. "Sounds good to me."

"Okay boy, as of today, your name is Duran, okay?" The dog, now named Duran wagged his tail and barked in a good way.

"It seems like Duran likes his name, now at the trainings, we don't have to worry about what to call him." Lena made her self comfortable in her chair. Maybe a little too comfortable but heck, Lena barely had enough time to relax so she might as well take advantage of the opportunity before she went back to work.

"So, Lena-san, are you almost done solving your current case?" Natsuki stroke Duran's head. It seemed like the dog had a weak spot behind his right ear.

Lena sat in silence for a while. The mentor was depicting wither to tell Natsuki or not, after all it was a high ranking case. "Not so well." A simple reply, enough for Natsuki to understand.

"Heh, you too, huh?" Natsuki sighed as she relaxed in her chair.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, it actually about the case that I was previously working on that dealt with Tom Sawaya. I'm still not finished with that case and I'm trying to find some info on John Smith, the former owner of Searss." That name caught Lena's attention.

"John…Smith?" Lena abruptly stood up and headed out of Natsuki's office. "Natsuki, please follow me."

"Yes, Lena-san." Natsuki followed closely behind Lena and Duran did the same as well.

Upon arriving at Lena's office, it was more lavish then Natsuki's, even though there was stacks and stacks of papers. There was one stack that caught Natsuki's eyes. It was specifically labeled 'John Smith: case 157'. Closing the door behind her, Natsuki went to the oak desk where Lena stood.

Arriving at her desk, Lena pulled out the file that she had been solely looking for to show Natsuki. "Okay, Natsuki, this is all the info that I gathered so far on Mr. Smith. I'm not sure what you know so far about him but hopefully this might help you with your case as well."

Natsuki was amazed that Lena-san had a high stack of info on Smith, but what surprised Natsuki the most was that John Smith seemed to appearing in every case. Did he set up the death of Mrs. Sawaya and killed the famous Bruce Wales? What was he trying to hide that was so bad for anyone to know? Well, what ever he was trying to hide, Lena was sure to find out but it wouldn't be anytime soon.

Natsuki hesitated in taking the papers but the look that Lena gave Natsuki meant 'please-understand-and-take-them'. Sighing, she took the files. "Thank you Lena-san but shouldn't I have copies of them instead of the originals?"

"Natsuki, there is something that is important that I must tell you." Natsuki paid close attention to Lena. There must have been a reason that she gave the originals to her to begin with. "I don't know what might happen to me when I'm dealing with John, but if something happens to me, promise me that you'll put him behind closed bars if I can't."

"Lena-san?" Natsuki was confused on her mentor's words. A top S class case was handed down to her and Lena trust her with it.

"Don't tell anyone I gave you these files." Natsuki nodded and wanted to ask Lena questions but couldn't when a knock was heard on the door. The knock startled Lena but she covered it up quickly. Natsuki couldn't help but think that Lena was just like Shizuru.

"Yes." came Lena's calm voice.

"Yumemiya-san, there's a new lead involving your case…hmm?" An officer stopped when entering the office. "Sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"No, you weren't." said Lena as she headed towards the officer. "I was just telling my pupil about taking the K-9 out for some training, right Kuga-san."

Natsuki nodded her head at Lena-san's request. If Lena used her family name, then it meant that she didn't want anyone else to know about the case she was dealing with on Mr. Smith. "I'll be doing then. Come on Duran" Natsuki slide pass the officer and Duran followed her. Natsuki made sure that the files were tucked in under her arm so that the officer didn't know the name of the case. Even if the officer didn't know the name of the files, it was better to be safe then sorry.

Heading to her office, Natsuki made sure to put it in a safe place. Luckily, Natsuki had a safe in her office, near her desk. For now, she would put the files in there until Lena would instruct her of a better place to put them.

"Okay, Duran, let's go out and see what you can do." Duran waged his tail.

Upon reaching the training grounds, Natsuki had no clue about what the first thing to do with a K-9. Observing the other dogs and their owners, it seemed easy but maybe it wouldn't be easy when actually doing the training.

It was actually kind of fun watching the rookies were the protective body suits and get chased by other K-9s on the field. However, one K-9 was really ripping the scene, like literally _ripping_ the scene, well suit and the poor guy and was commanded by one of the best trainers around who also worked in Tokyo's main headquarters: Haruka Suzushiro.

Haruka Suzushiro, also known as the Brigadier General Armitage because of her methods of taking actions in to her own hands, then again she never really likes to wait out on a situation. Well, whatever she's doing, she was famous for it, and she was even more famous because of her wife Yukino. Yukino works as a senator at Tokyo's main central government office. Surprisingly during her last year of Fuuka High, Yukino got a knack of taking change of the executive team and student council. Natsuki always knew that the two were bound to get married but she didn't know that it would be so soon.

"Kuga! What the hazes are you doing here?!" Yelled Haruka coming at Natsuki.

"Do you mean blazes?" Even if Haruka was a top ranked officer, Natsuki still didn't how the woman was able to pass with such bad speaking skills.

"That's what I said!" Haruka looked pissed, like always, so where's beauty when you need her. Oh, right, she's locked up in the office. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"As you can see, I'm here training my partner, Duran." Stated Natsuki with Duran by her side.

"Now you're part of the K-9 unit Kuga?"

"No, I was just assigned a partner for my cases, if I need help of course."

"Figures you needed help." Haruka grinned.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Natsuki gave the Kuga death glare at the blond woman.

"It doesn't matter what it means! Now, I have to get back to training Yukino." Haruka walked off leaving a confused Natsuki, after all, she didn't see Yukino around at all.

"Hey, where is Yukino? I don't see that woman anyway, then again I could have sworn she was still in her office working." Natsuki almost strained her eyes just to find one person. Yukino couldn't be that hard to find, then again, maybe it was hard, well, whatever, Natsuki still couldn't find the latter.

"My partner obviously." Haruka pointed at the K-9 near a frighten officer. "Now me and him have to get back to sharpen up his skills."

Wait, the dog's a male yet it has a girl's name. Has Haruka gone nuts? "You…named a male K-9 after Yukino?" Now who's the one that needs help?

"What! It's not my fault that he response to that name!" Haruka stomped her feet on the ground to get her point across.

Natsuki felt sorry for the dog. "Sure." Now Natsuki was confused, if Haruka called the K-9 Yukino, then what the hell did Haruka called the actual Yukino? "Hey, if this guy response to his name, then what the heck do you call your wife?"

Haruka blushed and made sure that she didn't make eye contract when giving the answer to Natsuki. Sadly, the blonde was mumbling so Natsuki didn't hear it.

"What?" Asked Natsuki.

"I said…" Damn, there was more mumbling.

"Speak up Haruka." demanded Natsuki.

This action snapped Haruka because she hates receiving commands, after all, she should be the one giving the commands. "Listen here, RUNT! I said I call her, Sweetheart! S-W-E-ET-H-E-A-R-T! Sweetheart! Geez!"

"Okay, okay, I heard you." Natsuki had to rub her ears to try to get the ringing to stop, while Haruka was blushing from what she just said out load to almost everyone on the training ground.

Okay, now is it just Natsuki or is **everyone** in the police force. Well, whatever, Haruka was helping her train Duran and luckily, Natsuki was glad that she had help.

Several days had pass and Duran was well-trained enough to go on certain missions with Natsuki. It was quite amazing how Natsuki's dog easily caught up with Haruka's dog, Yukino.

At the same time, Natsuki would give Shizuru a couple of calls since she's been back in Tokyo. When ending the conversation, Natsuki was a little nervous saying 'I-love-you' but overtime, it was a routine that she cherished. About the last two days, she wasn't able to reach Shizuru because Shizuru told her before hand that she had to hold a business party in Okinawa. Natsuki was a little bit upset that she wasn't able to call Shizuru but at least Duran was keeping her busy in the mean time. Luckily, Shizuru made plans to come visit Natsuki for a week or so in Tokyo, that totally made Natsuki's day and she couldn't wait till she showed Duran off to Shizuru.

"Kuga-san, congratulations on solving another case in Osaka." A week too late for the congrats. Masashi Takeda then gave her a stack of files. It was bigger then her Sawaya's and Hamasaki's files put together. "Sorry, that we didn't have enough time to celebrate your victory but maybe next time." Takeda sounded like he wanted to date her, but Natsuki declined the offer fast.

"No." If Natsuki had Duran by her side, she would make the K-9 sic her boss but she didn't want the dog to be put down. Other then that, her dog was practicing with Haruka and her dog, Yukino. Natsuki still couldn't help but be sad at the dog for having a girl's name.

"But then what else will I give you for a reward?" God, this guy was annoying and Natsuki wanted to leave.

"Well, since I **don't** want to celebrate, how about giving these files to someone else as my reward." Natsuki held anger in her voice but knew better then to argue with her boss. She was fed up with receiving new cases, one after another. Maybe Lena could take it, but Lena was already assigned to an S case and Natsuki didn't want to trouble her mentor.

"No can do Kuga-san, I gave the files to some other people before but no one could solve the case." Natsuki was about to give Takeda the files back as well but her boss was called on to help do the interrogation with a man, who was committed of robbing several banks. "Oh, your flight leaves in two days on flight 13 at 9 a.m. and someone from Okinawa's police headquarters will assist you on the case as well so good luck."

Luck wasn't what she needed, what Natsuki needed right now was a 44 caliber to shoot her boss's head off. Looking at the file, Natsuki realized that this case was different from every other case that she worked on. This dealt with a party held at a cabin in Okinawa. The report read to something astonishing.

The was party held a couple of months before Natsuki received Sawaya's case and went to Osaka. The files stated about fifteen people was there. Natsuki was a little confused on why the party was so small. About three people were killed while about five people were wounded with minor injuries. Luckily, the other guest were okay. The first victim was Mr. Hanou, a grad student at one of Japan's top engineering school, who was killed by several stab wounds in the back. He was found at the front door of the cabin. Natsuki was a little suspicious about how Mr. Hanou ended up at the front door. The second victim was Mr. Ryo, another grad at the same school. He was killed by strangulation and found in his room. No signed of braking in but his window was unlocked. Natsuki became suspicious. The last victim of the crime was Mr. Motosa. He wasn't a grad but a environment engineer at one of the top companies in Japan.

Looking at the report in her hand, Natsuki read the detail description of the cabin. It seems that the person who owns the lodge was quite wealthy and held a high status in Japan. At first the owner didn't want to come back to the scene of a crime that took place at their very own resort but luckily for Natsuki that person changed their mind the last minute and agreed to help out as much as possible, even if it meant missing work.

There was more in the report but Natsuki decided to wait till she was done with everything else. "Damn, I guess I have no choice now do I?" Natsuki sighed as she left to retrieve Duran. Why did the trip have to be two days from now, that was like the day Shizuru said that she would come. She has two days left to pack, finish off little task that she was already working on and tell Shizuru that she would have to change the date that she would come to visit Natsuki. GOD! If Natsuki could turn back time, she would and prevent herself from getting the new case from her jackass of a boss.

Arriving at home, Natsuki first objective was to get some dog food to Duran, find some edible grub for herself and then call Shizuru to tell the older woman of the terrible news.

Setting out some dog food for Duran, Natsuki walked towards her refrigerator and picked up a sandwich she made before hand and a bottle of mayo. Surprisingly, Natsuki didn't squeeze the whole bottle of mayo on her sandwich but that was high school and this is now, as in, watch your figure or regret it later. Throughout her three years of not being with Shizuru, Natsuki decided to ease up on the mayo. She was still addicted to mayonnaise but Shizuru would always complain about it being not healthy so she might as well get it over with. But there was also another reason why Natsuki eased up on the white stuff, because economy has changed and they just had to raise the price for mayo, she had no choice but to lessen her amount. It wasn't cheap just to get it, and she hated to admit it, but she had to save money on more…important things besides mayo. Anyway, once Natsuki was finished with her food, she clean up her place a little before making the call.

Picking up her cell, Natsuki was about to dial Shizuru's number but her cell suddenly ringed.

Oh what luck, the name on the caller id was exactly who Natsuki wanted to speak to. "Hey, Shizuru."

"Hello Natsuki." came the smooth reply. Natsuki could have sworn that she heard some typing and shuffling of some papers in the background.

"So why are you calling at night?" Natsuki was curious but Shizuru might have asked her the same question if she called the older woman too.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" Shizuru didn't mean to disturb the younger woman but she had to tell Natsuki something.

"No, no, not really." Natsuki wasn't doing much except tiding up and was anxious to tell Shizuru of the bad noise. "I'm just cleaning, that's all. Anyway, I should be asking you that question."

A light giggle came from the phone. "Don't worry, I'm almost done with my work soon."

"Oh?" came the reply. Natsuki, you got to say something better then that.

"Yes, but I called to tell you that I can't come see you yet. You see, I have to attention to something important in Okinawa during the next week or so." Natsuki was relief yet sad. Relief that she didn't have to tell Shizuru of the bad news that she also couldn't see her and sad that Shizuru already changed her plans of not coming to see her. "I'm sorry Natsuki." The smooth Kyoto-ben snapped Natsuki out of her emotions and managed to reply a reassuring answer.

"No, it's okay. After all, business is business and I can't do anything about it." This was definitely not Natsuki's week. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. Can't wait to hear from you soon. Love you." Natsuki couldn't help but smile, maybe grin.

"Yeah, love you too." With that, the two said their goodbyes and good nights to each other, while Shizuru added more 'love you' in and to top it off, Natsuki surprised Shizuru with a sound of a kiss on the phone before hanging up. If Natsuki saw Shizuru now, she would surely see a stunned, blushing woman.

Two days passed by faster then Natsuki thought but at least she was able to train Duran more and finish off her little reports. Luckily, she was also able to talk to Shizuru before heading out towards the plane that would take her and Duran to Okinawa. It was a Sunday and Natsuki would begin her work on a Monday, when the rest of the guest will appear at the cabin. On the report it stated that the owner will come and assist her on Sunday, then by Monday, another office will help and join her on the case.

The flight was nearly nine hours and Natsuki was feeling the pain in her body of sitting in the plane. Of course there was rest stops here and there, but the breaks weren't long enough for her to stretch out her limbs. Natsuki felt even more sorry for Duran since he was stuck in a dog cage for the ride.

Finally arriving at Okinawa, Natsuki and Duran were glad that the trip was over. Heading inside to grab her suitcase, Natsuki was stopped by one of the officers at Okinawa's headquarters. It was a older man with brown hair and white highlights on the side.

"Are you Kruger from Tokyo?" Asked the man.

"Yes.," came the reply from the cobalt-haired woman.

"My name is Meno Lenmark." The man held out his right hand for a shake. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Thanks." Natsuki shook the man's outreached hand. "The pleasure's really all mine."

The man then noticed the K-9 by Natsuki's side. "Is this your partner?"

"Yes, his name is Duran." Natsuki patted Duran on the head. Meno was about to pet the K-9's head but pulled back because if felt like the dog was going to bite him any minute.

"Now, you know why you're here, correct?"

"Yes, to solve a case that took place about a couple of months or so ago."

"Correct." The man guided Natsuki to a 2008 Pacific Blue Metallic Toyota Yaris Sedan (author's dream car, sadly she got a 2008 Nissan Versa TT), man it was so much better then the one she had in Osaka. The car was powdered mostly by electricity on the steering wheel, making the ride smooth. You couldn't even tell you were going 70 on the highway unless you got caught by the cops telling you that you were going over 90 mph. Natsuki, you just drive way too fast to even notice the speed you'll be going at. "I provided a ride for you. I hope you like it." Meno handed the keys to Natsuki.

"Yeah, I definitely like it." Opening the car and putting her stuff and Duran's in the back trunk, Natsuki couldn't wait to ride the new transportation. Of course, she had to make sure that her suit case with all the files were in the front passenger seat with her.

"Glad you like it, after all, as one of Tokyo's top detective, you should be treated as one. Now here's the address and a map to show you how to get to the cabin that's located in the national park." Meno handed a couple of papers to Natsuki. Looking at the man before her, Meno took out more papers. "Also, these are some information about the cabin itself. I'm not sure if this is all of the information but the owner of the cabin would arrive about six to show you around."

"Thanks." said Natsuki and took the information from Meno. Looking at the info, Natsuki couldn't believe how much information Okinawa's police main headquarter gave her. The first paper held layouts of the cabin. Normal like any other layout of a house, then looking at the other papers, It actually surprised Natsuki that the layouts showed secret passages in the cabin. It seemed like someone did a really good job doing a thoroughly good search. The last paper was going to show who the owner of the fabulous cabin was but Natsuki couldn't look at it because Duran was whining and tapping her leg, signaling that he wanted to leave.

Sighing, Natsuki agreed with the dog that it was time to go, and opened the back door to the car. "Okay Duran jump on in."

Duran happily hopped in the back seat, ready to leave. "If you have any questions, call me at 101-XXX-XXXX. Don't forget that another detective will help you out tomorrow, okay?"

"Got it." Natsuki wrote the number on one of the papers that Meno gave her and made a mental note to herself about the other detective, but it wasn't really necessary since she was reminded like three times. With that, Natsuki drove off with Duran in toll and Meno watched as the two headed off towards the cabin.

Natsuki and Duran arrived at a cabin in Okinawa's national park. The cabin was out in the middle of nowhere and the nearest contact of civilization was a small town about one-hundred miles north of the cabin. To make matters more worse, the nearest emergency facility was another 50 miles west of the town. Too far for help to come quick and too late if someone died, making the other occupants worry for their lives.

"God, this is **so not **going to be my week." Natsuki was about a couple of hours early but it was because she needed to do a little investigation herself or more likely, know the cabin in and out before the guest arrived. Duran didn't seemed bother but then again, there wasn't anything going on at the moment, just his master's sighs and huffs.

Yes, it wouldn't be Natsuki's week because she wouldn't be able to see her girlfriend and it was actually killing her slowly that she wasn't able to see her, at least she was able to talk to her, but it wasn't the same as physical contact. Natsuki could remember the sex they had like it was yesterday. Why does long distant relationships have to be so fuckin' hard?

Looking at the cabin, Natsuki thought that the owner had very good taste in the design of the landscape and the architecture. It was just simply amazing. Out on the front lawn, there was a little pond that had a small waterfall that fell in to another pond just below. The cabin was made out of half lodges and bricks. It looked like any other glorious, rich cabin but Natsuki felt like it was simple yet exquisite. Besides the pine trees around the cabin, there were various flowers along the side walk. Natsuki would like to explore the landscape around the cabin but she'll do that until she got permission from the owner.

Now, all that Natsuki had to do was wait for the owner of this cabin to show up and let Duran and herself in. It was taking longer then Natsuki thought it would. However, the owner had about ten minutes left to get here. Natsuki was anxious and really wanted to have a quick look around the inside of the cabin with the help of the owner to see the possible outcome of the incident kills and injuries.

Hearing some twigs being crushed nearby, Natsuki didn't bother the noise being a threat, if it was, then Duran would be growling. Since the Doberman wasn't, then there was no problem. It must have been annoying little animals in the woods. Natsuki, you are so wrong.

A figure went for Natsuki from behind and brought two arms around Natsuki in a death grip and the two fell on to the ground. Natsuki didn't know what was going on but Duran didn't do anything to prevent the attack from coming. Natsuki could have sworn that she taught the dog to sic the person who attacked her but that wasn't the case now. For some reason though, the attack wasn't what Natsuki had imagine. The so-called 'attack' was graceful yet rough but in a comforting way. Well, it was comforting because of the body being pressed to her, wait, wait, this isn't the time! "G-Get off of me!"

Natsuki would have elbow the person on her but she stopped when she heard a familiar voice. "Ara? Natsuki does not want a hug?"

"S-Shizuru?" Natsuki voice held a little panic but mostly surprise.

"Yes, Natsuki." Natsuki couldn't believe that she was able to hear that sexy, soothing voice instead of over the phone. Wait, Shizuru is actually **in** Okinawa?!

Natsuki had to twist around in Shizuru's arm to face her in the eyes. "What are you doing here Shizuru? I thought you had a business meeting to attend to."

Shizuru lightly giggled. "Natsuki, if you listen better on my sentence, then you wouldn't have mention business."

"I was listening." Natsuki protested Shizuru's earlier statement.

"Fine, fine, but I said that I have 'something important to attend to' and it doesn't always involve business."

"That's good to hear." Shizuru snuggled up to Natsuki, missing the warm contact of her body. She was content on lying on top of Natsuki but the situation turned out different when Natsuki brought Shizuru's chin up to face her.

"Wait a minute, don't tell me that you're the owner of this place?" Natsuki would dread it if Shizuru was, but she would even dread it more if Shizuru was one of the victims hurt in the incident.

Shizuru watched Natsuki's eyes go from happy and love to hurt and concern. It made the older woman regret giving the answer but it really was her get-away cabin that held the party a couple of months ago. "Yes."

"Shizuru, why didn't you tell me, better yet, why didn't you **let** me solve your case?!" Natsuki didn't know why the older woman kept quiet until her boss gave her the case. Natsuki couldn't really tell if she should be happy that her boss gave her this case or not.

"Natsuki, I couldn't just tell you, I didn't even know you were a detective until we finally saw each other at the java shop in Osaka." Natsuki couldn't help but inwardly growl at the truth. The cobalt-haired woman would have complained more but Shizuru talked. "Natsuki?"

"Hmmm?" Came the reply from said woman.

"You forgot to give me something." Shizuru just smiled at Natsuki since she really did forget to give the Kyoto woman what she wanted. A kiss.

"Yeah, you're right." The two woman were memorized by each other's glaze and were headed for the long awaited kiss that the two were dieing to have since it's been forever since they last saw each other. Closer and closer, the space was shortening until Duran interrupted them by barking. Shizuru was slightly surprised and shocked while Natsuki rubbed her temple to forget about Duran's action between the two. So close, yet so very far.

"Ara? I've been noticing this handsome fellow for a while now, do you mind introducing me to him?" Shizuru looked at the K-9 that was sitting not far from the two.

Forgetting about Duran because of Shizuru's presence, Natsuki motioned for Duran to come over. "Shizuru, this is my new partner Duran. Duran, this is Shizuru, my girlfriend." Shizuru would have pounced on Natsuki but Duran went up to Shizuru first and barked once at the older woman. It startled Shizuru a little but she knew the dog didn't mean any harm, after all, if he did, then he would have attacked Shizuru a long time ago when she was going behind his master and surprising her.

"Ara? It's nice to meet you too Duran." said Shizuru as the dog happily waged it's tail and gave some licks here and there. Natsuki was happy that the two could get along but she realized one thing.

"You lucky dog," whispered Natsuki as she watched in jealously of Duran receiving a hug, some pets and a kiss.

**T.B.C…**

**A/N** - Still any good, oh and sorry about the sex scene. (Hides under a blanket) I'll improve on that too besides my grammer/spelling, etc. mistakes. **Don't forget to vote which stories should be UPDATED first!! Vote TWO times, okay?**


End file.
